


The Things We Go Through

by neonphoenix



Series: The Things We Go Through [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, The 100 - Freeform, The Ark Station, engineer alec, shadowhunters the 100 au, you dont need to have seen the 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Drawing in a breath Alec pretended the dripping of water from the faulty pipes was really the roaring of a gushing river in a gorge, he imagined that the titanium caging him in, shackling to this monotonous existence was in fact smooth marble rocks, soaring high around him, like the ancient buildings he once read about in a book. Alec wished that the damp, rotting smell of metal and cable wires was really the scent of wildflowers in the breeze, he wished his life was this beautiful. Alec dreamed of the ground. In this moment Alec was not stranded in space, in this precious moment to himself he was on Earth. But the ground, that was dream. This is reality





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story drastically diverges from the shows plot line, however there are still scenes of minor character deaths. Although they deaths are not described in great detail.

Alec stood silently, hands clasped in a tight hold behind his back. His head tilted, angling backwards as he slowly exhaled, letting the light of the sun flicker across his face, a short moment of a dream, fleeting joy, until the ship continued to spin, the light no longer sparkling across the maintenance bay window grates. Alec’s head dropped downwards in a desperate attempt to cling to his day dream. He pictured tall luscious trees surrounding him, standing like warriors, protecting him from his life and the world around his being. Drawing in a breath Alec pretended the dripping of water from the faulty pipes was really the roaring of a gushing river in a gorge, he imagined that the titanium caging him in, shackling to this monotonous existence was in fact smooth marble rocks, soaring high around him, like the ancient buildings he once read about in a book. Alec wished that the damp, rotting smell of metal and cable wires was really the scent of wildflowers in the breeze, he wished his life was this beautiful. Alec dreamed of the ground. In this moment Alec was not stranded in space, in this precious moment to himself he was on Earth. But the ground, that was dream. This is reality.

It’s been 147 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed every human being on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in ferocious radiation. Fortunately there were survivors. Six nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. 

There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We’re told the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. Alec would never be included in that number, he would never float in the water, he would never hear the rustle of leaves in the wind, he would never be free. 

Alec halted his thoughts on that note, screaming at himself to stay positive, to get back to work, to stop dreaming. His dreams would never come true, they were silly ideals that prevented him from living in the moment. Alec’s purpose was to survive, to carry on the human race, to serve the Ark. 

\---

It was a day like any other as Chancellor Morgenstern woke up to the same alarm, in the same small dingy living quarters, at the same time, and put on the same suit that he had worn for the past 7 years as Chancellor of the Ark. The tasks grew tiresome, long ago in fact, his life was forever to doomed to be mundane. But today, today would be different, he just didn’t know it yet.

As he left his room, he whistled a cheery tune, pasting a smile across his face, flashing his pearly white teeth whenever he passed a citizen, only to roll his eyes in boredom after they passed. They were as good as peasants to him, lowly creatures, especially in Walden, they were hardly worth the bread they ate.

Heading towards his office in Mecca Station the Chancellor was forced to greet many people, including the guards. He painted an particularly sugary smile just for them, it was always within one’s best interest to keep those with guns on your side. 

“Clarkson, I trust the searches are going well.” The Chancellor mused, pursing his lips as he looked at the door that the guard was just finishing relocking. The Lightwood’s. His favourite family. Maryse was particularly vexing.

“Yes Sir. All pristine in there Sir” Clarkson gestured behind him, throwing a less than subtle eye roll to his colleague, “As always.” 

“Hmm, good to hear.”

If the Chancellor was forced to hear one more compliment or sly insult about the Lightwood’s and their perfect lives, with a perfectly clean and perfectly happy home, he might just lose himself once and for all. A person could only handle so much, and this type of behaviour always unsettled him, it was too perfect.

Something smelt about them. Now was the perfect chance to take a look for himself.  
Using his master key card, he checked over both shoulders and strolled with half hearted interest into the room. It was like all his christmases had come at once as he paused in the doorway, staring in what would have been shock, if it weren’t for the fact that the image filled his blackened ice heart with sheer glee, the most he’d felt in years.

The girl paused, her long fingers clawing deeply into the silver metal floor as she attempted to climb from a nest that had been imbedded into the ground. Her hair hung over her face in drapes of inky black, framing her in stark contrast. Her eyes remained downcast, staring holes so fiercely into the floor, as if she expected it to melt and gape open, swallowing her whole. Her figure remained rigid, frozen in place, as if Medusa herself had set her raging gaze upon her. If the Chancellor didn't know any better he would have guessed it to be a young Maryse crawling, fighting her way out of the very pits of hell, in which he assumed she first came. But he knew better, and there could only be one answer. It made his mouth twist upwards, and his soul sing with a buzzing joy,he had finally found a shred of dirt that smeared the Lightwood line.

He continued to say nothing as he shut and locked the door behind him. Moving like a snake who was about to capture its terrified, shaking prey and snap its neck. Dead. He pulled a chair out from beneath the table, scraping the legs against the floor with a deafening, screeching, the sound of metal against metal ringing in his ears. 

The girl still hadn’t moved, perhaps she thought that if she remained still, he would fail to notice her.

“Be a dear, fetch me a cup of tea. You do know how to do that don’t you?”

It took her a moment before she snapped her head upright and launched herself onto her bare feet. 

“Of course.”

She moved silently around the room, obeying his every command, but the Chancellor didn’t miss the way her spine was pulled taut, her teeth clenched and her eyes blazing in hatred. But he chose not to mention it, in fact he chose not to speak at all, except to tell her to sit, her dawdling and refusal to meet his eye was beginning to get aggravating.

At last the door clicked open again, and in walked Alec.

\---

“Hello Alec, Isabelle and I were just having a lovely chat weren’t we dear?” 

The words fell onto Alec like a ton of bricks, jagged, pointed, bricks falling and scraping at his skin. Tugging violently at his heartstrings, this was it, this was the end. It must have read on his face as the next words out of the Chancellor’s mouth shook Alec to his very core, causing even more bile to rise and sting at the back of his throat. He looked at Isabelle, begging her to look at him too, to send her some message, an action, anything to show that she was unharmed, but the younger one refused to even move an inch from where her hands clenched viciously against the legs of the chair, her knuckles turning a shade even paler than white, as if all the blood had been drained from her body, leaving behind nothing but a seething empty shell.

“Mr. Lightwood, the Ark is dying, and giving recent revelations, I’ve just thought of an ideal solution that will solve both of our problems.”

\---

Shortly after his bombshell, Chancellor Morgenstern rose steadily from his chair, barely sparing a glance for the youngest Lightwood’s as he made his way to the door. His cold bony hands reaching towards the door handle at an agonisingly slow pace. However before his icy hands reached the handle, the door swung open, a bickering Robert and Maryse Lightwood came tumbling through the door, their petty argument ceasing as they froze at the scene before them. Maryse’s blood halting in her body, a sharp searing scratch clawing down her spine, Robert on the other hand, his blood boiled, the vein in his neck pulsating, his teeth grinding harshly in his mouth.

The Chancellor leisurely observed the family, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow at their farcicality. A low rumble of a demonic laugh echoed in his chest as he broke the silence, “I must say Maryse, your daughter is rather beautiful.” He paused relishing in the horror stricken look in the older womans eyes. “I must leave, but I am sure Alec will inform you of my proposal.” 

And with a passing smirk, the Chancellor sauntered away from the scene.

\---

“Isabelle.” Robert’s voice rang through the thorny silence. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, I followed all the rules.”

“Well you couldn't have, otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess” His voice began to rise, as he took a threatening step towards his youngest and only daughter. Both Alec and Maryse stood back and watched the scene unfold, read to jump in, should they have to.

“Dad, I swear. They were doing routine checks. I hid, under the floor, like you told me to. I promise.”

Robert lurched forwards, grabbing Isabelle by the arm, pulling her from the chair that she had sat rigid too for the past nauseating hour. His grip was turning her arm an alarming shade of white littered with purple and blue, the beginnings of a bruise. 

“Dad. Enough. Valentine decided to do a spot checks on the guards. To make sure they were working as they should. Izzy couldn't have known that.” Alec stepped into his father’s space, staring him down, as Robert reluctantly let go of his assault on Isabelle, he turned and walked away, slamming the door behind him as he left.

As if nothing had happened, Maryse straightened her skirt, swept her hair from her face, then plastered on a smile, “Alec, dear, care to tell us about this so called proposal.”

\---

“No, absolutely not.” Maryse paced the room, her hands clasped tightly behind her back, her impeccably well kept nails, digging into the sides of her wrists.

“Mom” Alec repeated again, begging for her to calm down. He exchanged a worried glance at Isabelle, who was unconsciously rubbing her fingers across the blooming bruise on her arm, her head tilted indignantly from the seat in which her father would have been seated, had he not stormed away from the room. “Mom, it’s fine, I can do it, let me do this one thing.”

“That is not the point Alec! You shouldn't have to do this, you always say, ‘I’ll do this one thing’, it’s not just one thing Alec, this is your life, that- that that monster is asking you to risk, no, I  
won’t allow it.” Her voice raised into a panicked frenzy, as she desperately attempted to further smooth out her skirt and flatten the stray hairs that had escaped her ponytail. 

“Mom. It’s okay, it's either I do this, or we all die.” Alec rose from his seat, and stopped in front of his mom. For a moment they stared, searching each other’s faces for any doubt, any slight hesitation. When Maryse found none, she relented, slouching into her spot on the table. 

Maryse held her palms open across the table, showing more emotion in this one action than what she had done in any other moment of Isabelle’s memory. The three of them sat, hand in hand, together. Minutes ticked on by, with no sign of Robert returning soon, Maryse gave one last sigh.

“I know this has always been a dream of yours Alec.” she wiped a stray tear from her cheek, “I remember when you were little, and you used to draw trees and plants all over the walls in your crayons, you used to drag Izzy into it too, bossing her about, leading your little expeditions together.” They shared a fond laugh at the memories, “This has always been your dream, and I’m sorry, to the both of you, I am truly sorry that you both have to pay for a crime your father and I committed.”

“It’s going to be fine, Mom, you wait and see. Months from now, we’ll be surrounded by open land. I’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.”

At this point Alec wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more. His mom, Isabelle or himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 147 years since the nuclear apocalypse. The Ark was designed to withstand at least 300 years in space. Long enough for the radiation on Earth to dissipate, making the ground survivable. 

In the year 2038, 8 years after the nuclear winter forced the human survivors to evacuate to space, the JAXA station began to fail. The thrusters in the system malfunctioned, leaving the population with little time left. They had no choice but to extend the hand and form an alliance. The rest of the stations soon followed, and soon enough the 6 nations that had managed to flee into space had joined. Forming the Ark.

Over the years The Ark was further expanded beyond the 6 nations that had fused together. Thousands of satellites were harvested from orbit in order to restock supplies and improve the sanctity of life on board the craft. Despite this, the resources were still scarce due to the growing population. In order to combat population growth, strict steps were taken, including a one child policy, alongside that a controversial law was enforced, declaring that all crimes committed by those over the age of 18 were punishable by death.

The Ark was intended to support human life for 200 years. It had only been 147.

The Ark was dying.

Despite every counter measure that was taken, despite the masses of bodies and lives that had been hurled into the cold vacuum of space, throughout all the deaths caused in the name of the law, despite every precaution, the Ark was still dying.

With only 3 months and only one option left. It was determined that Earth was the only viable option. A planet that no one knew whether it was survivable or not. Who knew the horror that could be on the ground.

But Alec soon would. He mulled the thousands of scenarios, drilling over and over in his head. The mission was simple: go to Earth, test the survivability, if survivable, report back. Simple. In theory. In execution, not so much. Question upon question swarmed over his entire being, what if he died? What if he didn’t succeed? it was too much, there wasn't enough time. He wasn’t good enough, he couldn’t do this.

Panic cascaded like fire through his veins, blurring into a dark gurgling mass, as the sound pulsated thunderously in his ears. Slumping to the maintenance bay floor, Alec held his head in his hands. His fingers clawing violently at his neck and hair, leaving deep red lines in their wake. A feeling of dread bubbled in his stomach, mauling at his insides, howling for release, as his breath quickened Alec saw dazzling lights blur around him, his eyes catching sight of the wretched pod in front of him. Releasing a groan of frustration Alec rose to his feet, and hammering his hands into the wall behind him. Lightwood’s don’t give up. Calming his breath, Alec counted to ten, and gradually turned to face to escape pod.

The pod was brought into space in the year 2015, and sat vacant and disused on the ISS ever since. Alec has 7 days to restore the pod and descend to the ground, he then has a further 2 months, at the most on the ground to assess the area and report back to The Ark. After the time is up, either The Ark will be on the ground or it won't and everything Alec has ever known and loved will be destroyed. 

He has 7 days to restore this dilapidated, rusted, fried lump of crap. May the Angels have mercy upon his sanity.

To say this was going to be difficult was the understatement of the century. Alec was under strict instructions from the Chancellor, that should anybody catch wind of this then, Alec and his entire family would be made an example of. They’d be taken to the airlock, and thrown into the soul sucking atmosphere of space. Chancellor Morgenstern had taken great pleasure in describe how one dies from the air lock. As if Alec wasn't already aware. The Chancellor sat, slurping obnoxiously on the tea that he had ordered Isabelle to make him, describing how after about 10 seconds or so, their skin and the tissue underneath would begin to swell as the water in their body starts to vaporise in the absence of atmospheric pressure. The Chancellor talked in depth of how Maryse and Robert would be the last to be thrown into the airlock, and they’d be forced to watch the execution of their children, held prisoner, forced to witness the result and punishment their crimes, how they would spend their final moments knowing that their crimes had push the laws too far. Alec thought back to the sadistic smile that painted the man's face as he talked about betrayal and respect.

That man could rot in hell, Alec would do anything, by any means necessary to ensure survival on Earth. With the pure hatred for the Chancellor spurring him on Alec set to work.

Alec worked day and night. Between his day job in the engineering bay and this tiresome mission, it was a wonder the man could still stand. Wiping the sweat from his slick oil smeared brow, Alec dropped the wrench he was holding on the floor. It wasn’t perfect, the descent would be hard, he hadn’t had enough time as he would have like, but it would be enough. Alec prayed it would be enough.

\---

“Mom, stop” Alec cringed away from his mother as she attempted to plant a kiss on his cheek. This was the most affectionate he’d ever remembered her being,he hoped that it was a turning point in their family life.

Isabelle sat on the floor, surrounded by cloth and fabrics that Maryse had brought back from Mecca Station, she lifted her head and turned her lips into a watery smile at the pair, watching the scene in poorly concealed love and apprehension. 

“Izzy-” Alec stood palms open and arms spread. Isabelle jumped from her spot, and all but leaped into his arms, sending the two of them nearly toppling backwards at the force of it all. Maryse straightened her skirt, glancing at the door, worrying her lip between her teeth, willing Robert to stay away for a few more moments so her children could say goodbye in their own way. 

“I’m going to miss you big brother. Don’t you dare die on me, you hear? And-,” She lifted a hand to Alec’s chest and used the other to bat away her tears, and prodded him harshly, “If you die on me, I will personally bring you back from the dead and shove a high heeled boot all the way up where the sun does not-”

“Isabelle Lightwood, language please.”

“Come on mom, like you weren’t thinking the same thing.” She swung her long hair over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side with a knowing look on her face, then turned her attention back to Alec, “Alec, I love you, but i'm not kidding, you better not die on me.”

“I promise. We will meet again.”

It was at that moment when the door opened with a scraping and a bang as Robert stepped through the entry. The family stood silently for a moment, until Robert stretched his hand out to Alec, opting for a firm handshake and a nod of the head, “I’ve got to go back to work, but goodbye Alec, radio in soon.” And with that he turned and left the room again. Stoic as always. Some may say that Alec was like that too, but he swore blind that he would never become as rigid as his father.

Once again straightening her skirt Maryse leant in and dragged her children back into one final hug. A long moment passed, before they finally broke away. Maryse lifted an elegant hand to her face and dabbed at her eyes, turning her head away from the two youngest Lightwood’s, not wanting to crack and break down in front of them.

“May we meet again.” The words echoed and repeated from each of them, and soon enough Alec picked up his backpack, and clicked the door shut behind him. Blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over he made his way down to the abandoned maintenance bay. His fate sealed. A war raged within his heart, his soul split between leaving his family behind and finally getting to live his dream of going to Earth.

\---

In the drop ship, Alec prepared for his descent through the atmosphere. First he checked the gauges, and rechecks several times in shaky haste, his hands fluttering, twitching in stress. Exhaling deeply several times, Alec leans backwards and pulls the retro-fire lever back with him. The pod gives a strangled shutter, groaning under the weight of the drop doors, releasing them at an agonizingly slow pace. Hovering at the door for a split second, there was no going back as the levers kicked in.

The undocking sequence began, the hooks that connect the escape pod ached to detach from the Ark, momentarily suspending Alec before the engines shuddered yet again.The pod jittering in an attempt to once again spark to life. 

Hanging in suspense, the sweat dripped from Alec’s brow, running down his forehead, he tasted the salt on his lips,as he worried the flesh between his teeth, an unhealthy habit he had picked up from his mother. Alec’s hands itched as he once again pulled the lever, this time startling the thrusters to life, and the hooks fully detached from the Ark. This was it.

Alec was going it alone. No control team, no team on the ground, ready to prompt him, guide his course. He was forced to go this alone. Completely blind. He had to focus, eyes narrowed, his lips twitched in what could have grown into a smile had it not been for the nerves pulsating throughout his body. 

The data uploads onto the control panel, springing to life, screening outdated and hazy detailings of his route. An alarming bleeping sounded to his right, informing him of the speed. The next three and a half hours would be life changing for Alec, the most important moments of his life, everything he had ever worked for had led up to this moment, he just didn’t know it.   
Alec monitors the descent angle closely as the de-orbit procedure begins. 

Hours ticked by as the race to Earth continued. There was no rest in this mission. Alec sat unyielding in his seat, barely breathing, and yet the screen of his helmet was fogged into a frenzy. Unable to think beyond the moment, it still hadn’t hit Alec that he would be in the Earth’s atmosphere within seconds. 

Soon enough the pod separates into three parts, the explosive bolts, slamming and banging like sledgehammers against the metal panels. The pod trembled, convulsing under the pressure.The descent module beginning its re-entry. 

The atmosphere tore and ripped at the shields. Glowing red fire soared up the sides of the metal. The great rushing and crackling of the fire, tearing and bleeding at Alec’s ears. The sweat continuing to stream down his face.

At 8.5km above ground, three hours and several minutes into the launch, it was time to release the parachutes. Reaching for the buttons on the control panel Alec swiftly released the huge nylon parachutes, praying the material would sustain the drag. In his mind Alec was aware that the parachutes were made from lightweight material that was still rugged enough to handle the landing, and yet he lay, hands braced on the arm rests, his fingernails dragging at the inside of his suit. Alec felt the gravity dragging on his body as he came to land. The force wrenching at his bones, seizing and straining his muscles in a million opposite directions.

Panic scrapped and flayed at his being. His calculations were off. Alec’s head was twisted awkwardly, stretching upwards in a desperate attempt to see through the tiny port hole on the side of the craft. Alec’s eyes watered, stabbing in white hot pinpricks. He should be seeing land. Green and browns should be filtering through the porthole, but instead he was met with blue. Rather than feeling the drag of the craft on the ground, Alec felt the pull of water, submerging the pod in water, as the parachutes soaked and weighed downwards. 

Alec screamed in frustration, throwing his head behind him, both in anger and because it can't be helped. The water heaved the craft into its depths. A weakness ruptured during the drop, forcing a panel open, allowing water gushed inwards. Alec screamed, he yelled, howled in vexation. This wasn’t the plan. Alec wrenched his helmet from his head, it was no useless from where it had cracked against his seat, the visor smashed, so Alec threw the equipment into the growing depth of water that threatened to surround him. He had to get out. He pushed heavily against the escape pod door, hurling it open, and tumbling into the depths of the water.

But Alexander Lightwood was born on the Ark, he was born in the heartless vacuum of space, with barely enough water rations to drink, barely enough water to prevent him from fainting from dehydration. Alexander Lightwood had never floated in the water, never felt the rush of it against his skin. Alexander Lightwood was a child from space, and now he was forced to escape this pod. A pod sinking, spiralling into the darkness of a body of water. There were several things that Alec did not know right now: firstly he didn't know how he was going to radio home when his equipment was saturated, he had no clue where he was on the planet, how far away land was, and most importantly, he didn't know how to swim.

\---

Alec had watched movies before, every thursday night he and Isabelle would sit curled into themselves on the cold iron floor and watched longingly at the images on the screen before them. This is not how it happened. Alec remembered watching actors scream in desperation, windmilling their limbs, screaming under the water and still prevailing over death.

But it wasn't like that, drowning was quite, the movements subdued as the pull of the water weighed heavily on your bones. A sense of anguish, more so than pain had taken rule over his heart, the urgency of escape had reached a new height, as salt water brushed sharply against Alec’s lips, invading his nostrils.

Red and black splotches danced across his vision, as his hands reached towards the glistening light that shone through the inky blue depths of the water. The water settled into a fiery pressure against his lungs, burning him from the inside out. 

Alec’s head pounded, every cell was screaming for oxygen, he kept fighting to swim upwards, but a sleepiness had settled in, a murky veil over his being, drawing his heavy eyelids shut.

After a while it stopped hurting and Alec didn’t feel so scared anymore, it felt almost peaceful. Alec began to fall further and further into the darkness until it threatened to swallow him whole.

The last he remembers is the darkness enveloping him, welcoming him into its icy embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

There was something startlingly soft beneath his back, unconsciously Alec nestled further into the warmth, welcoming the luxurious smooth silk like material that cocooned him. A soft yellow light streamed through and shone across his face. At that, his eyes blinked delicately open, wincing at the light that seeped into them. Spots twirled in his eyes, painting bright star against his eyelids when he blinked away the sleep. He stretched slightly, a gnawing pain clicking through his head and tingled unpleasantly down his spine. A few moment flickered by, the sleep clouding his mind still, before he realised, this wasn't home and he should be dead. He remembered drowning, his brain screaming for oxygen, was he dead? Was this it? Had he failed? The questions ran thunderously through his mind. Alec looked around the room, eyes darting in a curious horror until they landed on him.

There was a man.

Standing by the slats in the window stood the most beautiful man that Alec had ever laid eyes upon. The light streamed perfectly through the windows, hitting the mysterious man across his cheekbones, he seemed to glow, radiating warmth. An Angel, Alec mused, perhaps he truly was dead.

The man wore a sheer black shirt, exposing his muscular arms as they strained ever so slightly against the material as he stood stirring a peculiar looking pot. He was tall too. Not quite as tall as Alec, but his stance would lead you to believe otherwise. He stood as if he held the answers to the world, he looked powerful. But the power he gave off was contrasted by the soft smile that graced his face.

The man oozed glamour and flamboyance but he was controlled in his movements, Alec observed him through hazy eyes as the man moved swiftly around his workspace sprinkling various ingredients into the strange pot.

There was a certain elegance to how the man moved. Every motion, every whisper of a movement was precise, controlled and yet as Alec watched on he saw how the man was also unrestrained,free. It was magical, entrancing even. Alec felt a magnetic pull to the man, watching his every move, he was sure his mouth was agape. 

The trance was broken however when the man began to hum, it was a simple repetitive tune, really the tune itself was nothing special, but the man brought it alive. The realisation crashed down on Alec like a bucket of ice cold water, a feeling which given recent events he would rather forget. He’d drowned, he should be dead, if Alec was dead then this man couldn't be real, but he was. The feeling struck Alec at his core, sending a white hot tremor through his entire being. He needed to leave, he needed to contact the Ark, God knows how long he had been asleep for.

But he couldn't just leave, this man had saved his life. Alec opened his mouth to make his state known, but the words escaped him, echoing silently in his throat, as he watched the man turn and leave the room. He had to snap out of it, for all he knew, despite the glamorous exterior this man could be a crazed, radioactive lunatic. 

Shifting as quietly as he could from the bed Alec rose to his feet. Wincing at the dull ache that once again presented itself in his head. He searched the room for something, anything just incase this man truly was a threat. Alec grabbed the nearest object as the mysterious man reentered the room.

“Well Darling, I really do wish I could say that this was the first time I have been threatened by a man holding a candle stick but unfortunately I cannot.”

Alec was well and truly gone for. The man’s voice dripped in honeyed sarcasm, his eyebrows were raised and his lips pulled into a pleasant smirk, but what really knocked the air out of Alec’s lungs were his eyes. They were brown, flecked with gold, unlike anything he had ever seen before, heavenly. 

“Oh no, silly me, always assuming, you can speak english right?” Alec mutely nodded his head, cursing himself for acting like such a child,always the embarrassment. “Cat caught your tongue then? Come on Angel, give me something here?”

If Alec heard himself referred to in one more pet name, he wouldn't be responsible for the mountain of nerves and fumbling words that he dissolved into, the only sensible solution was to introduce himself. Alec extended his right hand, willing that the man had the decency to save Alec the embarrassment by pointing it out, “Alec Lightwood, Alpha Station. Who are you?” 

Alec eyed him curiously, not realising how his gaze may come across to the other man, “Magnus Bane, Brooklyn.” The two shook hands, the electricity tingled in Alec’s hand, and tingled for several minutes after the encounter.

“Short for Alexander I assume?” 

“Yes.”

“Well Alexander-”

“It’s just Alec.”

“Does everybody call you Alec?”

“Yes but I don’t see how that’s relevant-”

“I do not like being like everybody else Alexander. Now Angel, how about we sit down and discuss the matter of your rather- dramatic entrance to Earth.” The man- Magnus huffed a short breathy laugh at that before continuing, “It’s funny, that’s rather a bold statement coming from someone like myself.” He gestured in a rather flippant manner towards himself. Alec only gave a choked cough in response, biting his tongue at the unsavoury thoughts that threatened to spill from his mouth.

“Would you like some tea?”

Magnus gently took Alec’s wrist, avoiding the angry purple bruises the blossomed violently against his skin. It baffled Alec how he had only just noticed them, but he supposed that currently there was rather a lot of new information to take in. 

“Let’s sit.”

Magnus had led Alec into a grand room. Bookshelves soared high against the walls, skimming the ceiling, barely managing to contain the thousands of books that threatened to spill from them. The floor was wooden and polished, sparkling clean. Not a hair was out of place in the room. Clothes, books and various strange objects littered the room, but everything belongs, it was a whirlwind of organised chaos, it seemed to suit the sparkling man that sat across from him.

Magnus set down a tray of tea, served in decorative floral porcelain in front of Alec, but opted for himself, a large glass of a dark amber liquid, that Alec guessed was whiskey. He thought it was rather early for alcohol but dismissed the thought as he wasn't even sure himself what time of day it was.

Magnus lounged backwards in the dark velvet chair, swirling his glass in his hand before opening his mouth to speak. But he obviously thought better of his words, and stopped himself, instead he bit his lips, pulling the lower between his teeth. His hand raised to his ear and fiddled briefly with the ornate silver cuff that was clasped there. “Not to sound blunt, as I am rather charmed by your unexpected presence, but what are you doing here Alexander? What do you want?”

\---

***  
After finishing his engineering shift Alec headed home. Space on the Ark was limited, until he got married Alec would be forced to continue sharing his living quarters with his parents. The family were lucky, both Maryse and Robert Lightwood, held prestigious seats on the Arkadian Council, and one day Alec would too follow in their footsteps. Their reputable status opening many doors for the Lightwoods, and thankfully, larger quarters was one of them, Lord knows they needed it. 

Alec trudged home, his feet dragging along the floor, his knees barely holding out from buckling beneath him. As he reached the door Alec, exhaled in relief,leant backwards and popped his spine in a series of swift cracks. His mouth twitching, curving into a smile as his hand went to the cold steel door, Alec shouted a joyous greeting through the entrance, eager to tell Isabelle of the new book he read on his lunch break, and ready to watch her face light up as he produced the book, stolen from the library for her to read.

Only that never happened, because, instead Alec’s blood ran ice cold, almost ceasing to pump throughout his body. The animated smile slipped from his lips. His eyes widened in complete despair. The cold air from the room washed over Alec like a million icy knives, beating at his skin, as he took in the scene before him. The loathing and sheer hatred crept up his spine and whispered harsh solutions in his ears. But his feet remained stuck to the floor, his hand gripping the door handle, his knuckles turning an alarming shade of white, Alec barely felt the blood dripping down from his palm onto the ground. 

His eyes filled quickly, clouding with tears as he finally moved his eyes from the monstrous man to his beloved sister. Isabelle sat rigid in a worn and battered metal chair,her hands a dead weight at her sides. Her long black hair was already a stark comparison to her soft skin on an ordinary day. But as Alec took the sight of her in now, the only description for her was that she looked dead. Her eyes were dull, his shoulders barely moving, as if she was hardly breathing at all, the life, the light sucked out through her heart, as she sat, staring at her executioner. 

Alec’s mind was on auto pilot as his feet carried him towards the table in the centre of the room.   
Alec could barely tell where he was, nothing felt familiar,even in his own home, the horror of the matter at hand seeping into his core.

“Hello Alec, Isabelle and I were just having a loving chat weren’t we dear?” The false sense of kindness was dripping venom from his words, as the Chancellor looked between the siblings, his mouth curving into a sadistic smile. To Chancellor Morgenstern his discovery was both one of complete convenience, however it was also an example of how the Lightwood’s had undermined his power, his own counsellors defied him, hiding a crime right under his nose. The Lightwood’s had gotten away with this secret for too long, it was time for them to pay, it was time for the family to give back, to pay into the Ark what they’d taken out in favour of this pathetic second child.

The Ark had strict population limits. The Lightwoods had broken that code, they would, in any other circumstances all be killed for this, but the Chancellor mused that it was their lucky day, for something even worse loomed on the horizon, and it was down to Alec to fix it, otherwise he could say goodbye to his family forever, and he would also have the blood of hundreds on his hands.  
***  
\---

Magnus listen intently, never interrupting Alec, allowing him to spill the feelings he had been harbouring, hiding deep within himself for the sake for his mother and Isabelle. The words tumbled from Alec mouth, he was unable to stop them as each one fell, a resounding sadness gathered around the room as he spoke, the tears welled uncontrollably in his eyes. 

“Sorry, I just-” Alec trailed off, no longer confident in where that train of thought was leading, “I’m sorry, I never said thank you to you, and for being a mess.”

Alec wiped the growing tears with the back of his hand, the embarrassment causing what he was sure to be a bright pink blush to blossom horrifically across his face.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t let someone as pretty as you drown, could I?” 

Alec wasn’t sure what this feeling was but a few kind,gentle words from Magnus was enough to make him feel slightly better, it made a glimmer of hope spark in the back of his mind, warming his cheeks even more in the meaningful yet simple words the man spoke so charmingly to him.

“I hate to ask but my equipment was ruined, would you help me contact home?”

“Of course Alexander.” The man rose from where he had been lounging, legs flung over the side of his arm chair, and sauntered leisurely over to Alec, lifting a subtle soft hand and wiping away the stray tears that had managed to escape.

\---

Alec guessed he should be more alarmed by the fact that he was now on Earth sitting on a velvet sofa, sipping tea with a strange man and discussing electronics, but he felt oddly at peace.

He had always believed, in some deep hidden part of his brain, that surely someone must have survived the nuclear winter. At the very least he had hoped that someone, something, anything had survived, he couldn’t handle the thought of the whole world perishing for the war caused by old men. There was a saying that young boys fought the wars of old men, the thought unsettled him, but he supposed humans have always been that way.

In a strange, round about way Alec was glad that Magnus was here, he didn’t quite understand the strange eccentric man, but he appreciated that his presence brought warmth into Alec’s chest. For the first time, in a long time Alec didn’t feel so alone.

\---

“Darling, run by me again exactly what you need?”

“Well a typical ground station for contacting the Ark would need to include a 2-meter FM transceiver and 25-100 watts of output power. A circularly polarized crossed-Yagi antenna capable of being pointed in both North-South-East-West and elevation degrees above the horizon would be best.” Alec drew in a breath and continued, “Also four antennas, which can be supported by an ordinary amateur radio that can operate on multiple frequencies, oh and a Ham radio.”

Alec stopped rambling and looked at Magnus. The other man was now stood, tea cup half raised to his mouth and a lost expression painting an adorable scowl over his face. 

“Alexander, I have lived for a long time and experienced many things, but that is quite possibly the most baffling thing I have ever heard.”

Alec laughed at the comment, not yet understanding the meaning behind it.

“I just need you to help me find a radio, and I’ll sort the rest out.”

“Wait.” The man exclaimed loudly, throwing his tea down onto the coffee table, which bizarrely enough seemed to be in perfect condition. Alec made a mental note to ask Magnus later how long it took him to scavenge for all these luxurious items, “I know a place, wrap up warm Alexander, you’re about to venture out in the world.”

\---

Alec had spent the first 23 years of his life imprisoned in a metal lockup in space, no way to feel the air on his skin, the bitter bite of the cold wind against his cheeks. Alec had never felt the breeze tussle his hair, he’d never heard how the soft wind could make the metal debris chime or the noise birds make when their wings beat against the sky as they soared upwards. Alec had never known any of that, until that moment, when he took the first step out of the towering building in which his new acquaintance lived. If you could really called the dazzling man an acquaintance.

That first step out into the world meant everything, it was the start of his life on Earth, he had a future now. He thought fondly of how much Isabelle would love this, she would run down these streets dancing and singing as she went. Perhaps they would ransack the abandoned buildings and find hidden treasures inside, just like in the games they would play as children.

Alec took in the setting around him. He twirled staring upwards at the buildings. It was a mixture between a ghastly nightmare and untouched beauty. The towers and buildings around him stood tall, although, some were barely standing. The windows were smashed, leaving gleaming shards, even after all this time, still shattered all over the ground. Some of them were patched up with boards and sheets of fabrics, as if someone had tried to make them look presentable,habitable. Alec could have sworn he’d seen a few of the sheets move but Magnus hadn’t reacted so he put it down to the wind. 

The roads were torn up, ripped apart at the seams, but tracks lay off in different direction, diverting in various manageable routes. Vines grew and twisted along the stone work, wrapping and curling in elegant twists as far as the eye could see. Some of the structures were completely covered in thick velvety ivy, blanketing the stone beneath. Alec was in awe. The scene was so much better than he had ever expected, beyond his wildest imagination, he said so much to Magnus when the man carefully knocked him out of his day dream.

“Alexander, are you ready to start walking?”

\---

Together they walked towards their destination, Magnus had promised it wasn't far after Alec complain his legs felt funny. 

As odd as it sounded, walking on Earth was different to walking on the Ark. Alec felt his muscles strain and protest, unused to the true pull of gravity weighing heavily on his bones. He ached all over, of course he was aware that his would happen, but nothing had prepared him for the pins and needles that would overtake his entire being. Yet he soldiered on, the ticking clock gnawing fervently in his mind. 

\--- 

“RadioShack?” The words rolled heavily off of Alec’s tongue as he raised a questioning eyebrow towards Magnus. The man was stood beaming, his hands clasped lightly behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his feet. He looked pleased with himself. Alec supposed that he had to search every avenue possible and if Magnus thought this was the best first shot, then he trusted that judgement.

The store itself was run down, it looked as if it had been looted and searched a thousand times over, everything inside was tipped over and trampled. People must have been desperate. Alec held back unsure of where to start but there looked like there was enough to salvage something from.

Taking a tentative step inside Alec made a start, searching and rifling through every item he could get his hands on, a cd player, wires, old chargers, a few batteries, several types of radio, what looked to be an answering machine and luckily hidden beneath some debris he found a small pack of walkie talkies. 

“Alexander, I think I found something.” 

Alec had almost forgotten that Magnus was still here, almost. When he turned and saw the man he very nearly dropped everything he held tightly clutched against his chest. He swore in that moment that his first assumptions were correct Magnus must be an Angel.

The man stood waving four antennas in the air, a proud smile gracing his lips, “These will do won’t they?”

“How did you-where did they- how did I miss them- Magnus thankyou, thankyou so much.”

Magnus waved away his babbling questioning, and told Alec of how he nearly tripped over the blasted things, “Isn’t it just funny how they very thing you want can just appear out of thin air.”

Alec faltered for a second, before laughing joyously, “Like Magic”  
Magnus smiled coyly at that, “I suppose, If you have everything, we better get going, it gets dark early in the winter months.” His face turned serious, a hard finality rang in his tone, “Alexander, it’s not safe to go outside alone, especially at night.”

“Why? Are there others?” Of course Alec knew there must be other humans but he could help but let the idiotic question slip out. 

“I’ll tell you all about it once we get back.”

All the way back Magnus chattered about anything that seemed to cross his mind, waving his arms around with a controlled elegance, but Alec couldn’t shake the feeling, now that it had been confirmed, that someone was watching him.

\---

“Magnus, I have a lot of questions.”

“I bet you do Alexander.” 

Only a few words were exchanged during the rest of the walk back. Alec didn’t feel as optimistic about Earth anymore, as darkness loomed over the horizon, creeping inwards, spreading a frosty chill throughout the air. At least he had the parts need to contact the Ark, with any luck he’d meet the deadline with time to spare.

\---  
Magnus’ loft seemed even more bewildering to Alec the moment he stepped back into the threshold after their trip outside. Alec was mesmerised at how pristine each and every item was, not a single hair was out of place, even Magnus was immaculate. 

“Magnus.” Alec tried to sound firm, but he guessed he was failing as the strange men danced around him and through to the kitchen. “Magnus, could you explain please.You've been avoiding the question, I do not have time for this, the Ark does not have time for this.”

The man pushed a heavy sigh through his lips, throwing himself down onto a chair, a crystal glass of amber whiskey now suddenly in his hand.

“Ask away Angel.”

Alec started slowly but the generic questions soon bombarded Magnus as they flew from his mouth, “Where abouts are we? How is your home not war torn? Where are the other people?”

Magnus mulled his words in his mouth, testing his answers before he released them into the air, “One, Brooklyn, you landed in the Hudson though. Two, I put great pleasure into my home darling, i’ve spent an awful lot of time trying to perfect it, searching to bring life back into the walls. As for the others, some of them have met you, while you were unconscious, we agreed it was best that I look after you, for a while, until you can contact the Ark and sort of your next move.” 

Alec wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact a group of people had discussed his life, watched him as he lay unconscious, it make his stomach flip unpleasantly, and a maddening itch to flourish under his skin, convulsing in irritation. The entire situation caused him an infuriating amount of discomfort.

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus cautiously placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, tenderly rubbing up and down, the motion was gentle, as if the man was trying not to spook a bird, causing it to take flight.

“I need to make a start on the radio, can you keep talking about Earth?”

“Anything you want my dear.”

\---

Spreading his newly acquired equipment all of the ground, Alec set to work. 

Alec had always been interested in building things, starting something from scratch and building it up from the ground, making it his own. Not only that but Alec loved fixing things, using his hands to do the impossible, breathing life into old machines, making life that one tiny bit easier by either fixing the air conditioning in medical bay, when even the most senior operators had trouble kickstarting the faults. 

He quickly rose through the ranks, each day setting the bar high and higher still for himself, Alec constantly challenged himself to create an achieve daunting heights. He had to be perfect. Alec was a man with everything to lose, one small slip up and his life could come crumbling down around him. Everything had to be just right, he had to deliver, now more than ever. But as he sat on the floor, legs folded uncomfortably underneath him, he just wasn’t sure if he could ever be enough.

Magnus had long since fallen asleep,curled up on the sofa. He had drifted off, mid eccentric rant about the dream he had recently had where he had used a hot air balloon to save Marie Antoinette during the French Revolution. Magnus was a strange person, unorthodox. The man screamed individualist. His clothes were bright and glamorous, his movements flowed gracefully into one another. Magnus was an enigma. Charmingly refined. Alec was glad someone as dashing as Magnus wasn’t extinguished by the smothering, damp, dull life that enslaved the citizens of the Ark.

Alec’s mind couldn’t focus, his brain darted erratically from one thought to the next. The pressure was mounting, each second that ticked by was a heart wrenching reminder that he couldn’t fail. But Alec needed a break, he need to sleep and wake up with fresh eyes and tackle this problem head on. Sleep fogged in the back of his mind, casting dark clouds as it seeped in the corner of his eyes. Alec’s mind was tired, exhausted but his body was wired, thrumming in unused energy, his legs begged to be stretched, just for a moment. And so he stood,venturing sluggishly to the balcony, perhaps a breath of fresh air would clear the swarming exhaustion and allow his body to cool into sleep.

\---

The air was cold, nipping against his cheeks. His silent breathes clouded around him as he dipped his head lower over the railings. Alec’s back cracked and popped in quick succession as he rolled his shoulders a couple times, his eyes falling shut. The stress rippled around his being, swelling up and suffocating him, he needed sleep but Alec didn't have time. His body and mind were locked in a fierce battle.

The seconds ticked by as Alec stood, the moonlight shining down, the twinkling stars were beautiful dancing in the sky but nothing could pull Alec from his worried state, at least, nothing until a true horror arrived below him.

Alec’s brain had shut down. His was clammy, his brow had the glisten of a cold sweat. His watery eyes enlarged, the hairs on the nape of his neck bristled, his body snapped taut, goosebumps raising up on his frigid skin. Alec tried to scream but the air wouldn’t enter his lungs. It felt like drowning all over again. Starved for air, his heart beat faster, at a tremendous speed. His head shook from side to side, to small of a movement to be noticed, a mix between a feared tremble and a denial at the sight before him.

A massive scaled creature, unlike anything Alec had ever read about before was creeping along the torn up pavement, hissing and screeching, enough to make his ears bleed. It’s thick, lizard-like body was thrashing violently as a man stood before it, sword in hand. Alec wanted to scream at the man to run, that he had no chance, but only a pained croak bubbled up in his throat.

It had two mouths: one with of serrated teeth running along its forehead where its eyes should be, and another on the lower half of its face, fanged with dripping tusks. The creature had a narrow tail edged with razor-sharp lines of bone. With huge talons, claws and a long, forked tongue with a bulb at the end of it like a scorpion's stinger. 

Alec was frozen in place, his eyes fixed on the road below. This was a living nightmare. 

“Magnus, don’t just stand there, do something.” The man in the street was yelling, waving his blade skillful at the creature, “Magnus.”

It was in that moment, he realised that the man was directing his words at Alec, the darkness casting a shadow over his frozen face, hiding his features from the man. 

“Alexander move.” A voice sounded behind him. Magnus made his way to the railings. Alec wished to scream at him too, what did Magnus really expect, what could he possibly do? Alec’s feet were bolted to the ground as he continued to watch on in unadulterated terror.

Magnus raised his right hand and unclenched his fist. In a swift flourish out flew a smouldering ball of fire, glowing in a vividly blazing red. It screamed in anger, and thrust itself upon the creature sending it spiralling backwards, ripping up the pavement as it went. There was a small silence, and then a pitched howl as the mysterious man below stabbed his blade into the creature, the entire being exploded sky-high and a scent of flaming carcasses filled the air. Alec sniffed, stunned momentarily, he wiped his head with his palm, at first he thought he was dreaming, the Earth was playing tricks on him, but he felt the slick sweat on his face, and he knew this was very much reality.

“Alexander.” The man reached before him, extending a steady hand. Alec wasn’t sure why, after what he had just witnessed, but he placed his shaking hand into Magnus’, who pulled him inwards, drawing him into his warmth. “Let’s get inside.”

“That was a monster” It wasn’t phrased as a question, Alec assumed that’s why Magnus didn’t reply, but maybe it was just because Magnus had no idea where to start.

“Alexander. I need you to trust me. Sit down.” Magnus led Alec to the sofa, laying him down. Alec tried to protested, that he wasn’t a child, but his heart was in his throat, beating deafeningly in his ears. He did as he told.

Magnus perched himself next to Alec’s head and peered into his eyes. The pair locked eyes. It may have been the shock, but in that moment the world fell away and Alec found tremendous comfort in Magnus’ golden brown eyes. Magnus raked his fingers through Alec’s hair in an attempt for the man to calm his rapid breathing. 

“Please forgive me Alexander.”

Magnus raised his right hand once more, lightly waving it in a poetic movement, a swirling blue mist escaping his fingertips as he did so, knocking Alec into a gentle sleep. In the morning he would wake with no recollection of the events from the night before. 

\---

Alec shook his head mutely, sweat dripping down his forehead. It was as though someone had turned up the intensity, the brightness up on a screen, everything stood out, garish and vivid. Everything was vibrant, brighter than it should be, but a dark cloud hung over the sky, striking hell through the image in a broken clockwork manner. The images in his head shook. Izzy. A creature. His mother. A sword. He saw blood and then he saw a smile. The two nightmares of Alec life were clashing, battling for dominance in his mind. 

Just as the creature in his brain was about to lash out, swinging its talons at Izzy, he was startled awake by a warm hand on his chest. Magnus

“Alexander, are you alright?” The man looked concerned, worry creasing in his brow. “Did you have a nightmare, what can you remember?”

Alec’s mouth was dry, desert like. He gritted his teeth together, gathering himself up, straightening his shoulders, just like his mother taught him, “Nothing much, I think i’m just stressed, I need to get this radio finished, God forbid what will happen if I don’t.”

“Is that all?”

Alec looked at the bloody crescents on his palms, “Yeah, I must have fallen asleep with the wires in my hands.”  
\---

Everything was going wrong. Every hurdle, every barrier hit Alec at full speed as he tried to overcome them. Everything was being lost. His hope and patience were dwindling faster with each passing day, burning at him from both ends.  
Building the radio was the easy part, the task had only taken Alec a few days. But now on day 17, time was running out. The Chancellor’s warnings rang out in his head, repeating over and over. What was he supposed to do?  
The signal was blocked, Alec had no way of scouring the channels, he didn't have time. There were millions of signals, many outdated, unused, but they were still there, buzzing and crackling in the background. Alec had no computers to program the work into, he only had himself.   
Gasping hard, Alec wiped the sweat off his forehead and rested his back against the wall as he collapsed into a defeated crouch. His breath calmed down to quiet sobs, as he held his head with both hands, the only solution was to try each channel, one by one, until he found the Ark.   
It was a race against time as it was, never mind the complications.  
\---

“Calling Ark Station. This is Alexander Lightwood, from Alpha Station, I am on the ground.” he grumbled when the only sound to greet him was the crackling static. “Can anyone hear me?”

Alec cried out in anger, his hands clawing down his face, leaving angry red bumps in their wake, the tracks creating paths for the hot tears to run down his cheeks. Alec hated this feeling. He hated being helpless. He hated not feeling smart enough. Good enough. Every crackle of the radio was another lightning sharp punch to his gut, bruising his heart more and more, inch by inch. Each lost signal was another minute lost. Another life gone. More blood drenching his hands, staining his soul.

But all Alec could focus on was the sickening tick of the dangerously extravagant Grandfather clock that loomed in the corner of Magnus’ living room. By the Angels, he prayed that the clock wasn’t precious to Magnus in anyway because if he so much as heard the beginnings of one more chime, then the clock would be no more. 

“Magnus.” His teeth were gritting in frustration, “I swear.”

“Darling, how about we take a break.” It wasn’t a question.

“No.” The other man clearly didn’t understand the pressure that was balancing precariously on Alec’s shoulders, he would never understand.

“Alec. It’s be two weeks. You’ve been sitting there, repeating the same message thousands of times. You need a break. And no offence but you are starting to smell like a rotting corpse.”

Alec’s head snapped upwards, his eyes locking and piercing into Magnus’, “I can’t.”

“It doesn’t have to be a long one. I’ll run you a bath, and while you’re washing, I can take over the radio, how does that sound?”

“It sounds-” he closed his eyes, his forehead falling onto the table, “It sounds nice.”

Magnus smiled behind him, a gentle look smoothing out his worried features. He hadn’t known the young man for long, but he found himself caring, more than ever for someone’s well being , other than his own.

\---

The bath tub was fashioned from iron and beaten perfectly into shape. The claws of the bath were golden, standing beautifully from the black of the tub. The iron was ornate with golden flowers, flowing into each other. Even Magnus’ bathroom was charming, it struck Alec once more, just how exquisite everything Magnus owned was. 

Alec stripped down and slowly stepped into the water. He closed his eyes as he settled down, the water cascading over him, the heat soaking into his body, warming his muscles that had long passed cramped.

He let his head fall back, gently slipping under the water, blocking out the sounds around him, disappearing from the world, if only for a moment. 

Alec had never had a bath like this before. Water was rationed on the Ark, he made a mental note to thank Magnus once again, it may seem silly, but every little thing truly meant the world to him.

“Alexander.”

“Alexander.”

Alec heard a muffled shout, but he ignored the sound, content with the water shielding him from the world, he should fear drowning, but the lavender scent that engulfed him brought a sense of safety to him. 

“Alexander, I can hear them.” Magnus burst in the bathroom, nearly falling flat as Alec jolted up from under the water, “Oh”

Alec had the kind of face that made you stop in your tracks. His rich dark hair was drenched, tousled, newly clean, it promised finesse, as it fell down into his eyes. His eyes were deep, catastrophically alluring. Even as he stood stunned in the doorway Magnus could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. He had strong arched eyebrows too, distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw. Alec’s cheeks were flushed slightly, burning brighter as the moments dragged on in silence. Magnus had of course noticed how handsome Alec was but in that moment, he truly looked beyond the first glance. 

Alec’s eyebrows sloped downwards in a serious expression. His smile had drawn into a hard line across his face. Their eyes held each other, staring deeply. But a smile gradually etched it’s way back into his face as he took in Magnus’ words.

“Did you say what I think you just said?”

\---

Alec lept out of the bath, water spilling up the sides, he started for the lounge room, his heart beating erratically. But he came to a sliding stop, not even a hair's width away from where Magnus was standing, mouth agape in the doorway, blocking his path. Alec was still naked.

Both men were startled. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath as he begged his eyes to stay locked on Alec’s face, never to wander lazily down Alec’s shirtless torso. Magnus was gawking. He knew that. Alec knew it too, but neither of them said anything. 

Magnus was stunned, wonderstruck, mesmerised by Alec. Even more so as he took in his chiseled chest and sculptured abdominals-

“Magnus.”

Alec was mortified, frozen to the spot. He couldn’t believe that had happened, he just couldn't help himself, he forgot himself for a second, blinded by the joy of finally breaking new ground. There is a moment between action and consequence, it is eternal and fleeting. It is that moment when you realise that you’ve done something, an action has occurred, but the reaction is yet to come. 

The embarrassment was wedged inside Alec’s mind, inside it caused a downpour, opening the floodgates, ready to blossom red upon his cheeks

Magnus averted his eyes, clearing his throat as casually as he could. He looked away, turning his back on Alec but not leaving the room. He allowed Alec to compose and cover himself, fighting back a small smile that wanted to break out. 

“Ok, sorry, I’m sorted now.” A blush still seared through Alec’s cheeks and for a minute he would have sworn that his face was actually on fire.

Alec was usually stoic, demanding, commandeering. But in that moment he only felt awkward. 

Magnus watched the man, he would go so far as to say, Alec looked demure, coy. It seemed as though Alec was trying to hide himself, hunching forwards; even going as far as to hide his rosy features behind his calloused hands.

“Alexander, don’t be shy, I didn’t see anything.” Magnus soothed, but he couldn’t help himself, “But what I did see, I liked.”

He threw a wink over his shoulder before beckoning a bumbling Alec through to the radio. He thought to himself that the man must have momentarily forgotten about the radio because as soon as Magnus waved him over, Alec took off down the hallway, sprinting to the table where everything was set up, a bright smile pulling almost painfully at his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

“Calling Ark Station. This is Alexander Lightwood, from Alpha Station, I am on the ground.”A smile split his face into two as the crackling through the radio bubbled with life. “Can anyone hear me?”

“Alexander Lightwood, this is Ness Collins. Please confirm your identity. This could be a hoax.” The voice was stern but both Alec and Magnus could detect the glimmer of hope that glittered through her tone.

“Alexander Lightwood. Alpha Station. Son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Ark ID code 01784392.”

“Holy fucking shit.” Ness screamed through the receiver, her voice bursting with life, “Holy shit, Alec freaking Lightwood, is this really happening?”

“Yeah Nessy, it’s me” Alec laughed lightly, his eyes shining brightly, Magnus thought that he looked beautiful.

“They told everyone you were dead you know. That you’d floated yourself.” Even though her words should have sounded grim, somehow Ness managed to keep her tone light and calm. Alec found himself unbothered by the news, he was just glad to talk to someone he knew, that home would be with him soon.

“Ness, maybe we should call the council.”

“Oh shit, the thing is Alec you may have logged into the main server-”

“Collins, stop grinning like a buffoon and get him off of the main line.” Alec would recognise that voice anywhere. John Walker. Alec was tutored by him as an apprentice. Even though the man was supposedly berating Ness his voice rang with amusement, and a little glee that the Chancellor was being exposed on the main server, but alas he had to be a professional.

Alec turned to Magnus and immediately gathered the astounded man into a deep embrace. Alec was clinging to the man, as if he was an anchor to Earth, which he supposed in away that’s what Magnus was to him. 

“Thankyou Magnus, truly, you’ve helped save so many lives, i’ll always be indebted to you.” Alec breathed into the man’s ear carefully for the radio to not pick up his words, he couldn’t spring this on them quite yet, he needed to inform the council before he acted on anything else. 

Magnus lifted his hand to Alec’s face, stroking softly at the skin before talking, “You’re very welcome Alexander.”

“Alec, are you still there, I have you on the private council server.” Walker questioned.

“Yes I’m still here.”

“Good” Alec’s back sprang tight at the new voice. 

Still locked tightly in Magnus’ arms, the other man felt him freeze, prompting a concerned and questioning look, all Alec could force himself to do was mouth to simple, yet deadly words, “Valentine Morgenstern.”

\---

“Mr Lightwood, if you could please inform the council of your descent and findings during you time on Earth. It’s been a long 16 days, I am sure you have plenty to share.” 

Alec could almost picture the man, sitting relaxed in his chair, his expression bored but with a deceivingly pleasant smile tugging at his thin lips as he spoke. His words implied professionalism but Alec knew that the Chancellor wanted him to lie, to say that he came to Earth on his own accord, but he refused, he wouldn’t be playing his games anymore.

“Of course Chancellor, I would be happy to.” Alec paused, his parent’s were on the council, so he chose his next words wisely, “It all started when you came into my family's home, and told me that if I didn’t accept the mission to Earth then you would have my parents floated. Obviously, I agreed. All you need to know Chancellor is that Earth is survivable. It is also inhabited”

“Excuse me” A voice cut in before the Chancellor could respond, Alec hoped his would happen, that his final statement would deflect the scrutiny from his parents. “Did you just say that there’s people on Earth. Survivours?” 

“Yes, he did. Hello, my name is Magnus Bane, I’m acting as a representative from the Clave and Downworld council. It’s a pleasure.” Magnus’ voice was smooth, the baritone commanding the room as he spoke. Alec was sure that if they were in a room full of people, every single pair of eyes would turn to look at Magnus. Alec’s first thoughts about the man rang true, he was powerful, to be respected, maybe, in some cases feared.

“My gosh, Alec, has this man been helping you? Are you okay? Magnus was he hurt? Is everything alright? Alec you need to give us details right now.” His mother’s voice rang through the radio, mixed in both concern and relief, he could only imagine how worried she must have been. 

Although she never showed it often, Maryse was kind hearted, only hardened by the troubles of Ark life, but she did care deeply, and when necessary apologised for her mistakes, Alec didn’t realise until her heard her voice just how much he had missed her. He felt the volume of his love wash over himself in wave, relief making his body sag against Magnus’, because for some reason they were still wrapped up in each other.

“Mom, i’m fine. I just need everyone on the ground. We don’t have long left.”

“That much is agreed Mr Lightwood. Mr Bane was it? Where does your council stand on this?” Magnus crumpled his face up at the hostility that seeped through the Chancellor’s tone, He already despised the man.

“My council agreed that they would not meet with Alexander until he had contacted the Ark, in order to avoid political confusion. It was agreed with the Clave that once Alexander had made contact, then they meet with him and of course connect with you via the radio system. After that you get your people to the ground and we will proceed from there.” 

“And when do you suggest Mr Lightwood meets with your council?”

“Tomorrow morning. I’ll contact the council just as soon as we’re done here. I’m sure Alexander would like to talk his family. While he is doing so, I will contact who I need to, and Alexander will pass the information to his mother.” With that Magnus retreated from the radio, opting to pour himself a rather large glass of whiskey.

“Of course. Mr Lightwood, I’ll leave you with your family. Councillors, meet in 10 minutes in the tech room to converse with John Walker.” The Chancellor’s voice was tight as he scraped his chair back , and Alec can only assume, he stormed from the room.

“Alexander, darling, I’m going to go speak with Raphael, I’ll be back shortly.” Magnus pressed his hand softly into the small of Alec’s back, smiling gently before gliding out of the room. Alec hoped that wherever Raphael lived wasn’t too far because Magnus hadn’t take a coat.

\---

“Oh Alec, I’m so sorry that you had to do this. But I’m so proud of you Alec, I can’t describe how much I admire, even before you left for Earth, I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but I love you, you know that right? I wouldn’t know what to do if we had lost you.” Maryse spoke with such a soft voice, it felt like her words were calming Alec more by the way they were said than the actual words. It felt as if he were wrapped in a blanket of his mother’s caring. He hated himself for never realising just how much she cared.

“I love you too mom. How’s Izzy?” 

“She’s doing okay, absolutely driven mad with worry, but she’ll be so happy Alec, to finally get to live her life.” 

“Alec. I’m glad you’re ok, but at least one of us Lightwood’s needs to go and see what Walker has to say. I’ll see you soon.” And with that Robert swiftly left the room, not even leaving a backwards glance at his wife as he marched away, head held impossibly high.

“Ignore him. Tell me about Earth.” Alec laughed at the child like innocence coating his mother’s voice as he launched into description.

“Mom, it’s so beautiful. Trees everywhere, it’s so green. The air is so fresh, I can’t even describe. It’s clean, that sounds bizarre, I know but everything is so stunning, vibrant, like in the pictures, but once you get up close, mom, you’re going to love it.”

“I look forward to it.”

Alec turned his head as he heard Magnus re-enter the loft, his shoes echoing as he made his way across the floor, “The meeting is set for 10am tomorrow, so in 11 hours.”

“Great. Mom did you hear that?”

“Yes, I did. I’ll talk to you then Alec, stay safe. I love you.” 

“I love you too mom. Tell Izzy and dad I love them too” The exchanged their final goodbyes and then Alec turned to look Magnus in the eye, a small smile tugging at his lips as the radio finally clicked off. Alec felt at peace, like he’d finally done something right.

“Ready for bed darling?” Alec nodded silently in response, sleep finally catching up with him after the excitement of the day.

\---

When Alec had first woken up he’d been wrapped and snuggled into silk sheets, on what he had later discovered was actually a pull out sofa in the lounge area of the loft. Since then Magnus had moved Alec into the spare room. If Alec thought a pull out sofa was comfortable, then his own bedroom and double luxurious bed was downright heavenly. 

Alec fell back onto the four poster bed, the mattress dipping slightly as he moved around, pulling the covers over himself. Alec couldn’t get over how soft everything was, how warm Magnus’ loft made him feel. He felt safe. He rubbed her fingers along the plush mattress and pressed his cheek into the cool, red silk pillows. The duvet was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. Alec wrapped himself up in the warmth, mumbling to himself as warmth and darkness enveloped him. A delicate smile gracing his features as he soon succumbed to the call of sleep.

\---

The first orange rays of the morning kissed the dust laden rubble that remained scattered along the ground. Soon after the sun began to rise higher. It splattered the sky with mighty colours of red and yellow, with rays of soft pink glowing through the gathering pearly clouds. The scene was bright and mesmerising, so much so that Alec stopped dead in his tracks as he couldn’t help but stare deep into the horizon.

“Beautiful isn’t it.” 

“Yeah.” Alec let out a breathy reply, to focused on the dancing colours in front of him.

The walls of the buildings around them were still covered in twisting vines, and in the morning each leaf was dusted with dew, the rays of the sun, beaming off of the tiny droplets, reflecting a rainbow of light across every surface, creating an exquisite mosaic on the ground. . 

The air felt fresh and new in the mornings too; a gentle breeze caressed Alec’s skin, as he drew a depth breath, his eyes fluttering closed as he filed the scenery into his memory.  
“It never quite hit me that he would never have seen the sunrise like this before you know?”

The new arrival saw the shock register on Alec’s face before he had a chance to cover it, a smirk played on the man’s lips as if he could hear Alec’s heart pounding in his chest. 

“Luke, it's never nice to sneak up on people.”

“Terribly sorry Alec, I had assumed Magnus would have told you that I would be meeting you this morning. I want a chance to talk to you before you met with the Clave.” The man paused, raising an eyebrow in exasperated disbelief, “But where are my manners, Luke Garroway.”

The man extended his hand, a beat or two passed before Alec finally collect himself enough to shake it, “Alec Lightwood, pleasure to meet you.”

\---

Luke was tall and broad, but he limped ever so slightly as he walked. Alec wanted to ask him if he was injured or just naturally like that but he figured to would be rude so he kept his mouth close, instead he gave the man a once over.

Luke walked next to Magnus, Alec following slightly behind. The two men were talking, heads tilted together, but they were not trying to disguise their words, it wasn’t as if they were whispering, in fact the two men seemed rather boisterous as the three of them walked casually to the meeting. 

Around Luke’s eye were laughter lines and his deep brown eyes sparkled mischievously as he said something else to Magnus, Alec didn’t quite catch the words but he could only guess they were about him as the next thing he knew, Luke had doubled back and slung an arm over his shoulder, “So Alec, tell me about the ark.”

“What do you want to know? There’s an awful lot.”

“The interesting stuff. We can save the politics of it all for the meeting.”

They walked further and further out of the soaring streets, talking and telling tales of Earth and Space until they reached their destination.

\---

The building before them was stunning, the most structured and rich building that Alec had seen during his time on Earth. The church looked completely untouched by the woes of time and the terror’s of the war. Magnus informed Alec that the Church was in fact, now called The Institute, a place where one of the clans resided and the councils met weekly to discuss their issues.

Grey stone rose from the land, unapologetic and bold to defy entrance and protect the surrounding lands.The Institute was intimidating, looming above, the spires reaching into the sky. The stained glass windows reflected the light of the sun, dancing prettily on the ground, the soft light in strong contrast to the dark stone walls. 

Magnus led the way up the steps and through the gothic arches of The Institute. Inside the Institute was as glamourous as a castle. The ceilings rising high and disappearing into the gloom above. The walls were covered in intricate tapestries, hanging evenly from each other, depicting tales of the stars, swords and knights. A flash of recognition passed through Alec’s mind as he stopped in front of a particular tapestry that showed a man dressed in all black slayed a clawed beast. 

“Quite an orate design isn’t it?” Luke said from behind him, to be honest, Alec had forgotten that he wasn't alone.

“It’s strange, I feel like i’ve seen it before.”

“Mr. Bane, Mr Garroway, and I assume Mr Lightwood, please follow me, the Inquisitor is waiting in the library for you, with the rest of the council too.” A small confident voice spoke up behind them. When Alec turned to look he saw a petite girl standing, arms crossed behind her back, standing tall, appearing stronger than her small size would lead you to believe.

“Biscuit” Magnus stepped forward pulling the girl into a melting hug. “Lead the way.”

\---

The library was filled with hundreds of books. Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outwards, each book was arranged perfectly. They surrounded the circular room and the shelves went up two floors. As Alec looked closely he noticed the cracks in the facade. Dust collected as far as he could see, spider webs moved and weaved loosely through the shelves, ever so often the dust would be disrupted, but other than that the room appeared mostly disused.

The second floor gallery held more importance, there were extravagant books displayed, their spines fraying and bent from overuse. There were other objects displayed in glass cases between the books, holding beautiful treasures, golden jewelry, crystal animals, a large crown, and what looked to be a rusting clockwork angel.

In the middle of the room, there was a long table, with multiple mismatched chairs seated around it. 

At the chair at the head of the table there sat a woman, she stood at the intrusion of the new arrivals. Her hair was almost colourless, grey and dull, it was pulled back into a tight bun only adding to her stern, harsh and intimidating demeanour. She wore a moth eaten dark suit, with a black cloak hanging over her. She must be the Inquisitor.

To her left there was a man. The man had long black hair, hanging curled over his shoulders. He had leaf green eyes that bore into Alec’s skin as they slanted and narrowed in on him. The man wore a strange cotton shirt with metal woven through, overlapping pearled white scales creating an armour over his chest. Unlike the Inquisitor, he did not stand. 

Next to the man was another man, he looked astonishingly young, but the scowl etched on his face gave a certain air of ancestry to his features. He too, had dark hair, curly, but unlike the other man his hair was clipped short, showing the strong expression of his face. His eyebrows were curved into a deep scowl as he immediately glanced from Alec to Magnus, “Nice of you to join us.”

\---

“I’m Alexander Lightwood, pleasure to meet you, I look forward to discussing developments and coalitions between our two governments. I have brought the radio with me so that the Chancellor and Arkadian Council can join the conversation. Should I just set it up in the center of the table?”

“Of course Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane made sure inform us of that fact, we brought out one of our generators just in case you need that too.” her voice was firm, frosty even, Alec thought if she smiled her face might crack, “Miss Fray you can leave us now.” 

And with that final order, she little redhead that showed them to their seats strode out of the room and the Inquisitor once again took her seat, Magnus and Luke followed suit as Alec fumbled about with the radio, pulling his back up straight so to disguise his nerves. He’s conducted meetings before, he would be fine, this was nothing compared to the audience of 120 engineers, only for some reason his companions this time, set his teeth on edge.

“Mr Lightwood, this is Meliorn, a representative from the Courts and next to him is Raphael Santiago, a representative from the Clan. I, myself am at the head of the Clave. You’ve obviously met Luke, the leader of the pack and Magnus, an esteemed leader of his people.” She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, pausing between each introduction, her wording was strange but Alec thought it was inappropriate to comment.

The radio crackled into life as the room sat in a heavy awkward silence, Alec breathed a sigh of relief, finally letting the meeting get under way.

\---

“Chancellor, can you hear me?” Once Alec had got the radio up and running he patched it through to the council room, only to be told that Chancellor Morgenstern has requested that Alec transfer to his private office line as the first meeting with the grounders, as they were now referred to, would be with him alone.

“Yes, Mr Lightwood, I can.” When the Chancellor made no move to introduce himself to the room, Alec took it upon himself to do the task.

“Chancellor, i’m currently sitting in the Institute, their base, with Imogen the Inquisitor of the Clave, Meliorn, a representative from the Courts, Raphael Santiago, a representative from the Clan. Luke Garroway, the leader of the pack and Magnus Bane, the man who pulled out of the water when I crashed , also the esteemed leader of his people.” 

A slight hum crackled through the radio, an aching beat passing before the Chancellor replied, “It’s a pleasure to talk to you all. As I am sure Mr. Lightwood has informed you, the Ark is dying, my people need a safe haven, and I think it’s established that Earth is that haven, it would be greatly appreciated if we could join you on the ground.”

“Mr Morgenstern-” Meliorn started.

“Chancellor Morgenstern.” Alec cringed internally as the Chancellor corrected the man. Meliorn turned to look at Alec his eyes wide in angered questioning. All Alec could do was send a silent apology. He made a mental note to speak to the court representative later, smooth things over.

“Chancellor Morgenstern, what exactly can you offer us, my Queen will not agree to any trade if you can not offer us anything in return.” He managed to keep his voice light, his words had an edge, as sharp as the sword the man carried in his hilt, but somehow they still carried like a whistle in the wind, twinkling the wood chimes.

“Mr Lightwood will inform you more greatly, but we have advanced technology on the Ark, medicine, tech, farming equipment. We can trade many things with you.” 

“If you have so much tech as you say, why is the Ark dying?” It was Raphael who spoke this time, his words accusatory, so much so that the Chancellor didn’t even dignify him with a response.

“There was a drastic drop in pressure, causing the CO2 scrubbers to lag and temporarily shut down, we got them up and running but there must have been a puncture in the system, causing supplies to drain faster, it’s been fixed multiple times in the past 18 months but we couldn’t fix it completely, the part we need were already in use elsewhere on board.” Alec explained as plainly as he could, unsure on how much engineering knowledge the council had.

At least they all seemed satisfied with the answer he gave.

\---

The meeting continued onwards, questions were exchanged, debates caused. For the most part the Chancellor remained distant and stoic, steely to anything new and different from himself, causing Alec to jump into the discussion. Politics was not his strong suit, but he knew enough after listening to his parents harp on about it in years previous.

\---

“How exactly do you propose we go about this then Mr Morgenstern?”

“Chancellor Morgenstern.”

Alec rolled his eyes at the Chancellor’s reply, they were getting nowhere with this man, he fought them at every turn, discarding every idea that the Earth’s council suggested. They said that they could offer the Ark territory down by the water, but Valentine argued that the Ark needed to be on higher ground, they had too much tech to risk it getting water damaged. The Council suggested that the Ark aim for a patch of green land a few miles away from old New York border, again Valentine said no, he wouldn’t have his people secluded from civilisation. Luke suggested that the Ark landed to the south, Meliorn suggested the North. The Inquisitor argues that the North is too near the courts for Arkadian life, her eyebrow raising in accusation. 

It was a mess, and the entire time Raphael sat bored, staring plainly at the radio before finally opening his mouth to talk, his words coming out in a long drawl, “I don’t care where they land so long as it is no where near my clan- don’t look at me like that Magnus, you know exactly why.”

“We’ve established that we must form trade with each other, tech, medicine, food. We’ve established that the Ark will keep their laws separate from that of the Clave. All that is left to decide is how and where the Ark will land. What you seem to be forgetting Chancellor, is that the Ark only has the Exodus ship, which holds 800, making 800 people eligible to descend.”

“How do you propose the other 1848 will get to Earth?” Alec left his words hang in the air before he continued, “You need to figure that out before you pick a landing spot. And besides, as i’m sure Walker has already informed you, if you bring the Ark down as a whole, the pods will split making the landing spot unknown, how are we going to handle that?”

“We won’t need to handle that.”

“What is that supposed to mean Chancellor?” Luke questioned, a scowl growing on his face.

“It mean’s that the Exodus will land and that is that. We need to know the landing spot so our people can come to Earth. That is all.” 

“Chancellor-” Surely he couldn’t be implying what Alec thought he was, he prayed he wasn’t, “Are you saying only 800 people will survive?”

“800 of our best and brightest, you can be assured of that, the Arkadian end of the deal will be supplied by only the best.”

“And what of the other 1848 lives? You can’t leave them behind. Chancellor-”

The radio clicked off briefly before the Chancellor’s voice rang through again, “Mr Lightwood, I look forward to you being reunited with your people. And as for the Council, we’ve discussed and agreed on our plans, the Ark will land between the North and South, equally distance, close to civilisation, I look forward to meeting you all and forming a close coalition when we land.”  
The radio finally shut off, never to click on again.

\---

The table sat in hushed astonishment at the Chancellor's final declaration. Alec could feel his heart drop down to his stomach as he swallowed back the bitter bile that had risen in his throat.

“Surely he wasn’t being serious.” Magnus turned to look at Alec taking in the man’s pale skin, as his hands trembled slightly in his lap and his forehead glistened in clammy sweat as his eyes remained pinned to the radio, “Alexander, there must be something, you said that Walker, the man who trained you would have informed Valentine of a way to bring down the entire Arkadian structure right?”

“Yes. It’s the only way that everyone has an equal chance of getting to Earth. But it’s dangerous, the Ark would split into seven parts. Chances are at least one of them would break apart and burn as it entered the atmosphere, but it just probability, there’s no way of knowing which segment would result in the death’s of all the people on board. We’d have to ensure that trained staff, equipment, tech was spread out, so at least some of it would get to the ground.”

“That’s better than leaving innocent people to perish.” Magnus nudged Alec gently, grabbing his attention from the rest of the room, “Why would he not agree to that?”

“Valentine Morgenstern is a man who would rather save himself than his own people.” It wasn’t Alec who answered the question however, instead Meliorn sat strewn lazily in his chair, twirling a pen between his fingers, “Why would my Queen agree to a pact when the group has a leader like that?”

“I- I- well I guess she has no reason to. But I swear to you, there are good, innocent people on the Ark, I will get them to the ground, but I need your help, all of your help to make sure they survive and we’ll make it back up to you.” Alec’s words were strong, he was filled with hope, hope that someone around the table would agree to a pact, regardless of the Chancellor’s actions. “My parents are on the council, they have good standing on the Ark, if I could just contact them, alert them of what is happening, then they could tell the people, make sure justice is done for the Ark.” 

“How much time do you have left Alexander?”

“Two months, maybe less. It’s enough time to sort the Ark out to fully drop into the atmosphere. I just need to get to my parents first.”

“On behalf of my pack, I stand by you Alec, but only you. Not your Chancellor. My promise of peace is with you and you alone.” Luke came to stand next to Alec, offering a steady hand. Alec stood from his seat and faced the man, taking his hand and squeezing in thanks.

“Thankyou.” 

“I need to get back to the pack, I look forward to working with you Alec.” With that Luke left the room.

“Same here. I don’t appreciate your Chancellor, innocent people do not deserve to die so that he can live. My clan will join you and Luke’s pack in this agreement.”

“I cannot speak with for the Queen, but I am sure she will offer her hand if she is satisfied with my reports.” 

The two men left the room, leaving Alec standing with Magnus and the Inquisitor still seated before him.

“The Clave votes on matters like this, but we held our vote last night, we promised to uphold the human race, protect it, and if creating an alliance with you will ensure that , then consider it done.” 

“Thankyou Inquisitor.” Once again her wording seemed odd to Alec, but he didn’t want to cause ructions in their newly formed bond so he refrained from asking.

“Shall we head back Alexander. Try and contact your parents at the loft? My dear friend Catarina is coming over, she wanted to meet you.” 

Magnus extended his arm to Alec, offering him to hold. Alec blushed ever so lightly at the warm gesture, turning quickly to hide his face and gather up his equipment. Eventually he took Magnus’ arm and strolled back to the loft. 

The Inquisitor sent a questioning gaze their way, her lips quirking slightly at them both, in all her years she had never seen the mighty Magnus Bane open himself up so easily to another person.

\--- 

They had spent longer trapped inside the Institute's library than Alec had thought. Outside the last of the sun’s rays had disappeared leaving a final kiss in the sky when the blues had melted into purple and grey under the moonlight. The stars danced behind a thin blanket of cloud, giving the air a silver touch as the breeze picked up. 

The streets were casted in greys and blacks, they looked trapped in time, like an old fashioned photograph. The trees that lined the streets around the Institute were silhouettes against the silver hue of the sky. The branches swayed, creaking quietly in the wind. 

It wasn't the first time that Alec thought he wouldn’t never get used to this. He knelt and pressed his hand flat to the ground to check that it was all real. 

“Has it not sank in yet?” Magnus’ eyes shone brightly as he looked from Alec and then back to the stars.

“No, I don’t think it ever will. It’s more than I ever imagined.”

“You know, seeing you so infatuated with the beauty of nature- it’s made me reevaluate how I see the world, it’s truly unlocked something in me Alexander.” Magnus spoke softly, his words pulling at Alec’s heart strings.

“I-”

A twitch of movement in the corner of his eye cut of his words. The shadows rippled around them. There was a rustle that had his hair standing on edge, his heart jumping slightly as more noise came. Not quite a growl, it was something more feral. 

“Alexander, we need to go now.” Magnus pulled harshly on his arm, dragging him in the direction of safety, heaving his frozen body to the loft. “There’s wild animals, my dear, that is all, we just need to stay out of their way.”

Alec didn’t believe him. Not for one second. But for the millionth time that day, he bit his tongue and said nothing.

\---

They two of the briskly walked back to the loft, the sharp chill of the air biting at their skin as Magnus dragged them both along the battered streets. Once they reached the loft Magnus swung the door open in a flash, ushering Alec inside, softly placing his hands on his back and removing his coat for him. 

“Catarina will be here soon. I’ll make some food, you just go and sort out whatever you need to do with the radio, get yourself nice and warm too, the wind was too chilly tonight and it’s been an awfully long day, hasn’t it love.” Magnus pottered around the lounge as he spoke, gesturing here and there as he spoke, a faint smile ghosting his lips when he noticed Alec’s bewildered expression. “Yes my dear?”

“Nothing it’s just- nothing, you’re very- i’ve never met anyone like you Magnus.” His body was tingling in pleasant little waves as he remember all of the things Magnus has done for him in their short time together.

“Should I be insulted by that?” Magnus had moved to the kitchen and was pulling out an assortment of bowls and dishes, preparing to for dinner.

“No, you shouldn’t be. Are you sure you don’t want help? You said you’d teach me some recipes.”

“So I did. Okay, get your cute bum over here then, we’re doing Cat’s favourite. Panzanella. Okay Alexander, first order of business, I want you to dice up the tomatoes while I make the marinate. Simple enough right?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll manage.” The two smirked at each other before starting their tasks.

“You don’t do much cooking on the Ark then darling?”

“None, actually. We have to go to the Mess Hall where we’re served- don’t look like that, it’s nowhere near fancy, it’s the same three meals for seven days, then it rotates to another three meals the next week and it’s only a four week rotation. You get sick of it pretty damn fast.” To say Magnus looked disgusted was an understatement. 

“That is my idea of hell - oh wait sweetheart don’t chop the tomatoes too small.” Magnus guided Alec hands away from the knife, “You don’t want it to be mushy.”

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” A pink blush tinted at his cheeks, blossoming into a vibrant shade of red when Magnus dusted his fingers across his cheekbones.

“It’s okay, next we have to put the tomatoes into the marinade. Soak some stale bread in water for a couple minutes- I bought this a couple days ago from one of the women in Luke’s pack, she makes the best bread.” Taking the chopping board from Alec, Magnus tipped everything into his bowl, “Next you chop the celery and I’ll chop the red onion and herbs, then add and mix it all together.”

The men talked and bumbled around the kitchen for a while, making jokes and telling stories of their lives. Magnus would tell of the strange dreams he has like the one time he dreamt he got banned from Peru. Alec found it all rather endearing, but he stopped those thoughts abruptly.

“This all looks extremely domestic, have you gone soft in your old age my old friend?”

\---

Catarina, Alec presumed was leaning over the back of the couch, after entering the loft and making herself comfortable with neither Alec nor Magnus noticing. Who knew how long she had been watching them.

Magnus was scandalised, “Catarina, my dear friend, how dare you call me old.” 

He lifted a hand as if wounded in the chest, painting his face in shock. Eventually after a staring contest ensued between the both of them, Magnus grabbed the dishes of food and headed to the couch, “Alexander, this is Catarina. Catarina, this is Alec.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”Alec extended his hand forward, averting his eyes, shifting them around the around awkwardly as the woman merely stood there, her hard brown eyes roaming over his body. Clearing his throat in embarrassment Alec began to drop his hand after holding it out for a beat too long, but just as he did so the new arrival grabbed his hand and shook it in a bone crunching hold.

She hummed, her lips pulling downwards, “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“Cat, was all that really necessary?”

“Why of course Magnus. You did good Alec, didn’t glare back or do anything stupid, i’m impressed.” 

Alec looked between the two of them, perplexed at Catarina’s bright toothy smirk, “Okay-umm, thank you- I guess.”

“Let’s eat. Then we can sort out contacting your parents.”

“Is this about the shambles of a Chancellor?” Catarina asked curiously.

Alec spluttered briefly, “You know about Valentine?”

“Oh Alec. Everyone is talking about it, good on you though, not losing your shit at him. Lord knows I would have.” 

“Wait how do you-”

They both answered at the same time, “Meliorn” 

“He can be such a gossip when it pleases him.”

\---

“My parents have a Council use only server logged into the radio systems within our house, if I could just contact them through that, I could warn my mother about the Chancellor’s plans but I would need to hack the system and I don't have a computer of that capacity.” Alec slammed his head into his hand, occasionally whacking his forehead as he tried to think.

“You said the first time you contacted the Ark, you logged into the Ark wide server right? Well just do that again. Tell everyone.” Catarina contributed, swirling her wine glass around.

“I can’t do that, there will be political uproar, riots, who knows what could happen.”

“Alexander, we’ve been discussing this for hours, it would seen we don’t have the time for any other option.” he lay a hand on Alec’s shoulder rubbing gently at the tense muscles from where the man was hunched over.

Sighing Alec nodded, “I know you’re right, i’m just thinking out the anger. How much collateral damage it will cause but anything is better than everyone dying.”

\---

Picking up the radio once again, Alec spoke gravely into the receiver,“Calling Ark Station. This is Alexander Lightwood, from Alpha Station. Ark ID code 01784392.” 

“Alec, this is Ness Collins. Again. Just so that we are clear, you are aware that you’re on the Ark wide channel?” Her voice was different to last time, no longer stern, only curious.

“Ness, keep me on this channel. Chancellor Morgenstern has stated that 800 of the Ark’s best and brightest, while be sent to the ground via the Exodus drop ships. However he meant only 800 and that the rest of you will be left behind to perish in space-”

“Holy fucking shit.” Ness screamed through the receiver. 

“Get him off of the line. Ness, take him off.” Alec heard a door faintly slam open on the other end of the line as the Chancellor stormed the control room. He heard the distant sound of boots against the Ark’s steel floor, and the click of weapons.

“O-okay.” Ness stammered, Alec could only assume the guards were ordered to open fire if she failed to comply.

“Mom if you’re listening, talk to Walker, there’s a way, you have to -”

The line went dead as a single shot rang out. Ness Collins had failed to comply.


	5. Chapter 5

Terror and regret seeped into Alec’s blood and paralyzing his Brain, his pupils were dilated and there was a tremor in his hands. Alec tried to tense against his shaking muscles, he knew it was useless but he continued trying to suppress himself for a few more moments. He sat still in his seat, having no strength to move, his shaky hands move to run relentlessly through his hair, biting down harshly on his lips as they did so.

“Alexander, I am sorry.”

“Don’t.”

Alec remembered going to school with Ness. She was always a bright and loud character, boisterous yet kind hearted. Ness shared Alec’s love of Earth and Engineering, she too dreamed of running like a cliche through meadows, floating in the water, everyone on the Ark did, but none were as passionate as Ness. She used to bring her drawing pad to the Library where she and Alec would sit for hours making up towns and animals, colouring them in extraordinary colours. 

But Ness would never get to see Earth. She would never feel the sunlight dance across her face, or the roaring of a river. She would never feel the breeze rush through her hair or the wind whistle in the evenings. 

Ness deserved so much more. But it had all been ripped away from her, simply because she wanted to listen. She wanted to listen to Alec.

“I need some fresh air.”

“Alexander it isn’t safe outside at night.”

Catarine pulled at Magnus’ arm where he attempted to reach Alec, “Let him go, he’ll come back when he’s ready.”

\---

Alec had underestimated just how cold it was, having fled from the loft into the icy night. The night air was stealing the heat from his body, faster than he could replace it. He could turn back of course, return to the loft and wallow in grief but he needed out, he couldn’t stand staring at the radio as Magnus and Catarina watched him in bated breath to see if he would crumble.

Instead Alec decided to take a breath, watching as a puft of cold cloud swallowed to air as he exhaled, and then he walked a little ways down the block ending up flopping onto a crooked bench that someone had tried and failed to repair adequately. 

Only a couple hours ago the sky was painted in red hues, but the colour had faded, leaving only a matt black canvas for the stars to fall upon. They seemed dull tonight but maybe that was just because Alec’s heart was clenching tightly in his chest and a dull black pit of dread was clawing in his mind. 

Alec looked to the sky, begging the gods that if he stared long enough he might see up into the Ark. Millions of thoughts swarmed his mind. If Ness was dead, who was next? There we be anarchy now on the Ark. Who will be the next to fall? 

Alec hoped it would be no one close to him, he hoped that no one else would fall, but that was naive. The Ark was now at war with itself, and in war, many fall and perish. 

The darkness grew thicker around him as he continued to glower at the sky. Other than the darkness and himself, nothing other than the prickling wind seemed to exist. He could feel the hair on his arms raise as the wind bit at his skin, tearing and marking it’s territory in the form of bumps along his skin.

“I thought, maybe you could use a blanket if you’re going to stay out here any longer.” Alec hadn’t heard him approaching, to wrapped up in his own anguish.

“Thankyou” Gradually the icicles that were his fingers gathered the blanket further around himself. 

No further words were exchanged as Magnus took a seat on the opposite end of the bench.

That was until, “Let me take you somewhere. The place I go when I’m hurt. I think it might help you feel better, if even only a little.” Alec took the man’s extended hand and they headed to their unknown destination.

\---

Magnus never once let go of Alec’s hand as the walked along the rough streets. Magnus’ hands were smooth, warm against his own, his metal rings were cold to the touch but they did nothing to soothe the shocks pulsing through Alec’s hand and down to his heart. 

Alec kept glancing to where their hands were clasped, swinging lightly as they walked. Neither commented on the issue, but Alec didn’t mind, he had nothing to say, it just felt right. Magnus’ hands matched his perfectly, they fit together in a way that Alec didn’t understand. It was a bizarre thought but in his heightened emotional state Alec couldn’t push it away, what if he and Magnus were meant to meet? What if they were meant to be something to each other? 

The thought was only strengthened when he took in the surroundings of their destination.

There was a fence made of rough wood, red paint flaking off of it, but despite that, ivy cascaded over the edges, growing tendrils in every direction. Next to the fence there was a small stone path, leading to the centre of the garden. Each stone was cracked and dirty with little yellow weeds puncturing through. The grass was dishevelled and unmanicured, with iridescent beads of dew still clinging to the blades, with more brown moss in some place than there was anything else. 

In the middle of it all was a huge weeping willow flowing down onto the muddy and squishy ground. The tree was a striking orange with hints of yellow and red running throughout. Clusters of snow drops poked up around the trunk, rearing up out of the dirt, pure against the gloom. There were splatters of evening primroses amongst the thickets of tangled shrubs, turning from a sparkling green to a subdued yellow in the later months.

Magnus led a star struck Alec to the tree, pushing the branches out of the way and setting his jacket on the ground for them to sit on. He momentarily dropped Alec’s hand , taking an edge of the blanket and covering himself as well. They sat huddled in silence before Magnus spoke.

“Truly stunning.” When Alec didn’t reply he stroked his thumb over the side of his cheek bone, delighting in the shiver it prompted, “You don’t have to say anything, I understand.” 

“Thank You Magnus. Not just for this but for everything, you’ve saved me in more ways than one.”

“You saved me too you know. We haven’t know each other for long, barely a month but I meant it when I said you had unlocked something in me.”

When Alec finally looked Magnus in the eyes, it was as if the world had stopped. Leaning in he gently pressed his lips to Magnus’ tender ones, pulling back as quickly as he had went forwards, taking a shaky shallow breath. Alec scanned Magnus’ face for any shock or disgust but when he found none, he leant back in once again. 

The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in the way that words never would be. Magnus’ hand came to rest below Alec’s ear, his thumb once again caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Alec’s hands worked their way around Magnus’ body, unable to stay still, his fingertips ran behind his back, up and down his spine, pulling them closer together, until barely a whisper of space was left between them. Magnus could feel the beating of Alec’s heart against his chest.

Magnus’ hand drifted to Alec’s hip, settling there, pulling him even closer. Alec inhaled sharply, pressing against Magnus’ chest, he splayed his hand there, wanting to feel his heartbeat, needing to know that it was as fast and as affected as his. Slowly the broke away from each other, Alec nuzzling his face into Magnus’ neck, pressing in delicate kisses. 

“Look Alec, they must have heard you, the Ark is coming down.” Magnus whispered against his hair, voice elated. He pulled Alec’s face upwards, leaving a delicate butterfly of a kiss to the man’s lips before letting him look towards the sky. 

Alec’s reaction was not what he was expecting.

Alec’s body shifted immediately as his eyes roamed the sky. In his intense silence, he somehow managed to scream with his whole body. He ripped Magnus’ arms away from where they were encircling him an sprang to his feet. His eyes were wide with horror, his mouth hanging rigid and open as sobs overflowed in his body , the blush that was blossoming on his face disappeared, being replaced as his skin went pale and chalky in a gaunt ant immobile expression, his fists were clenched, drawing blood from his palms, dripping to the floor, as his nails dug deeply in.

Magnus started forwards, reaching out, “Alexander.”

“Radio.” That was the only word Alec said as he took of running back in the direction of the loft, kicking up dirt with his feet as he bolted.

\---

Alec’s feet pounded on the tarmac with very little grace, his throat was rasped and as parched as a desert, his head bobbed loosely from side to side with each footfall and his eyes felt heavy in their sockets. His clothes and hair were slick with perspiration, clinging to his skin. Sweat rolled down his face in beads , he could taste the salt on his lips that still tingled from where Magnus had kissed him. Alec was running on fumes of anger and despair, powered by hatred for Valentine Morgenstern, for only he could have orchestrated such horror.

“Alexander, slow down.” Magnus ran behind him, stumbling to catch up.

Once he saw the loft, Alec pressed even further forwards, sprinting up the dilapidated stairs, screaming for Catarina, to see if anything came through the radio. He rounded the door panting, gasping in the air in enormous gulps, but it wasn’t enough to slow the thunderous pumping of his blood boiling in his veins.

Catarina wasn’t alone, she was sat, her back pin straight between the Inquisitor, Luke and Raphael, each of them with puzzled and concerned expressions painted on their faces.

“Mr Lightwood-” the Inquisitor started.

“Alexander-” Magnus stopped to gather his breath, “What was that?”

Alec ignored them both, pacing the room, “Catarina, did anything come through the radio?”

“It clicked on and there was a loud screeching ring and then it cut out.” She spoke slowly, as if speaking to a child, afraid that her words would break Alec. And they did.

Anger boiled deep within Alec, as hot as lava, he had no idea what to do with himself. It churned within him, the pressure of a raging sea threatening to overflow. Everyone waited for him to calm down, waiting for the news that they were sure was catastrophic.

Alec ran his hands through his hair, one, two, three turns before facing the Inquisitor with narrow eyes and a steely glare “It was a culling. Those ‘shooting stars’ were bodies, it was a funeral. They have ran out of supplies faster than they thought or there’s been an uprising, fighting against Valentine’s plans. We can’t know for sure.”

“What do we do now?” Alec wasn’t sure who asked, the blood roaring too loudly in his brain, he had no clue who was killed in the culling, what if it was Izzy? His mom? Or even his father? Alec was slowly turning to stone, unable to think, to process, to do anything.

“Keep trying to make contact. Keep watching the sky incase anyone else-” The words died on his lips. Enough blood had been shed, he couldn’t fathom the thought of anyone else being floated.


	6. Chapter 6

***

“Mom, you have to hear this, it’s Alec.” Isabelle ushered her mom to the door, where she was just stood, ear to the door listening to the Ark wide radio.

“Calling Ark Station. This is Alexander Lightwood, from Alpha Station. Ark ID code 01784392.” 

“Alec, this is Ness Collins.Again.Just so that we are clear, you are ware that you’re on the Ark wide channel?” The girl answering spoke slowly, curiously, as if she didn’t expect the call. But from what her mother has told her, the chances were, they weren’t expecting another call from her brother.

“Ness, keep me on this channel. Chancellor Morgenstern has stated that 800 of the Ark’s best and brightest, while be sent to the ground via the Exodus drop ships. However he meant only 800 and that the rest of you will be left behind to perish in space-”

“What! Mom, what is he talking about?” Isabelle flipped her hair over her shoulder and yelled the question repeatedly in her mother’s face, hearing hundreds of others scream and protest the same thing through the metal door.

Maryse was flustered, stunned, her heart was on rapid fire, jumping in her throat, “I don’t know.”

“Holy fucking shit.” The girl on the radio screamed through the receiver. 

“Get him off of the line. Ness, take him off.” The two women stared at each other in horror as they heard a door faintly slam open, ringing in the distance over the Ark wide server. The Chancellor was speaking, ordering his guards. Maryse could hear more guards running down the hallways, yelling at civilians to get in line, move out of the way, to stay quiet. 

“O-okay.” The girl stammered. 

“Mom if you’re listening, talk to Walker, there’s a way, you have to -”

The line went dead as a single shot rang out. The entire Ark was silent for a long beat, the only sound being the whirring of the electrics. That was when all hell broke loose.

\--- 

Someone screamed, someone shouted, someone swore, then someone else and someone else. Soon enough shouts of anguish and battle calls broke out, rising in volume, filling the air like a storm, like rolling thunder. Isabelle felt a trickle of courage inside herself, she clasped it in both hands in her mind, clinging to it, urging it to grow, now was the time, the chance to be free, it overwhelmed her. Next to her she saw the same look in her mother’s eyes. Tonight they would take down Valentine. Tonight they’d make a stand, once and for all. By tomorrow, they would be on Earth. Even if that meant moving heaven and hell. They would make sure that every person had a chance at survival, not just the elite. They needed to find Walker.

\---

“Let’s go, now Isabelle. We need to trust Alec and find Walker.”

“Agreed.” Isabelle took her mother’s outstretched hand. She’d never left this room before, having lived her life in secret, it was overwhelming and going out into the world while the Ark was rioting was not just a big step, it was a leap across a canyon, but she could do this. If Alec could go to Earth all alone, she could take a step out of the door.

They were immediately hit and smothered in angry jeers and shouting as people shoved each other trying to get near the Chancellor. The people of the Ark had become a mob, mindless and angry, all that was missing were the pitchforks and torches. Some people attempted to hide, escape the crowd in fear of become collateral damage. 

Guards lined the halls in their pitch black uniforms, guns locked and loaded, willing to shoot down anyone that stepped too close. Near the control room a line of guards stood, their transparent shields ready, full face visors and masks protecting them as the marched together in a tight formation, beating the crowd backwards as they moved. 

“Isabelle, cover your face”

“What why?”

“Just do it and run. Run left.”

The Chancellor was giving orders through the speakers, stern and unfeeling. They had planned for this. That was when the gas was released. The gas was being pumped through the vents, making the air thick, dense, burning at their eyes. But the two Lightwood’s were unaffected, Maryse had seen this coming as soon as she had seen the guards. 

People collapsed and tumbled to the ground, falling in heaps, coughing up their lungs before passing out. Horrorstruck Maryse to the core when the first guard moved, dragging a body down the passage.

“Leave the children.” The Chancellor’s voice rang emotionless through the speakers. 

Maryse ran, pushing Isabelle forwards,steering her in the right direction, to where she knew Walker would be, she prayed she was right. That their fail safe plan would come through.

\---

Removing the edge of her shirt that she had covered her face with Maryse halted Isabelle in front of a hatch, “We need to go down here- don’t look at me like that, Isabelle, we will save as many people as we can but if we would have stopped back there, all that would happen would have been then we too would have ended up dead. Now come on.”

The hatch was cramped, oily, the heat making their clothes cling to their bodies as they climbed further and further down, closer to the boiler room.

“Mom, what are we doing?” Isabelle questioned harshly in a whisper.

“You’ll see.” Voices from below grew louder and louder as they reached the bottom.

Once they jumped down they were faced with a group of thirty people, frowns plastered and pinching at their eyebrows as a man stood on top of a upturned box addressing them all. The man had white grey hair, thinning slightly at the front, he had a wizened face, laugh lines cut deeply around his eyes. His eyes were framed by untamed thick black brows that moved wildly in expression as he spoke.

“There is a way. As you heard Alec trying to explain on the radio. It is possible to take the entire Ark, minus to ring, down to the ground, it would give everyone a chance at survival, like we all deserve.” This man must be John Walker, the man who trained Alec. “Maryse, i’m glad you made it to us.”

“You were right John, they used the gas. I’m terribly sorry, I have no idea who they took.”

“Took them where?” A voice called out.

A silence fell across the crowd when John opened his mouth, “They Ark is dying, you all know this. The Chancellor- in fact no, he doesn't deserve that title, Valentine is buying himself time, getting as many people out of the way so he can take the Exodus ships to the ground. For that they need power, power that is otherwise being used to keep the CO2 scrubbers and Oxygen system running, get rid of the people who use up the oxygen and then you can remove some of the power to that system and redirect it to a launch.”

“Get rid? He’s going to float them.”

“Yes, sadly, Ms. Wright, he is.”

“Then what the fuck are we down here for!” A man called out, other joining him.

“Because, if we were in the western halls, we too would have been gassed. Our next move is to find other people and stop the launch of the Exodus, we have some guards on our side who will do anything they can to stall the launch. Some of us need to stay with Walker, get the Ark ready to drop, we don’t have much time. Anyone that knows how to use a gun, get one and save anyone that you can, try not to kill anyone though. If they're redirecting power for a launch, that means we are on a limited supply. Let’s get moving.” Isabelle had never witnessed her mother give speech, she was impressed, vaguely intimidated but she knew with her mom running the show, that they would be okay.

\---

“Liam, Johnathan, Max, Mia, Patrick, Eleanor, Zara and Chris, you’re with me. Isabelle you stay with Walker, you’ll be more use here, I know Alec taught you about engineering. I love you, stay safe.” And suddenly her mom was hugging her, squeezing the life out of her, drawing breath from out of her lungs, but Isabelle didn’t care, she wanted her mom to stay safe too, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time she felt her arms around her.

“I love you too, may we meet again.”

“May we meet again.” 

After pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, Maryse grabbed the gun that Patrick handed her a followed the small group out of the boiler room, mouthing one last ‘I love you’ to Isabelle. Maryse’ grouping was heading to the launch pads, in an attempt to claim back the Exodus ship, she prayed to the Angels that she would indeed meet her children again.

\--- 

Somehow her team had made it to the Exodus ships doors, they were met with screaming mobs and crying children, pushing and shoving, banging at the steel and transparent doors that separated the civilians from the Exodus ship. The team, elbowed their way to the front, people making way for Maryse Lightwood. A woman of formidable power. She could see the looks of regret on some faces, the thought of ‘If only I had voted for her’ running circles in their heads. 

She turned and faced the way she had just came, there was no need for her to roar the order, her voice was kept level and unafraid, even with several of Valentine’s henchmen pointing their guns, aiming for her head, “Everyone move back from the doors.”

They did as she said. 

“I wish to speak to Valentine Morgenstern.”

Someone spoke from behind the glass, appearing from the shadows within the Exodus ship, “I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

Maryse had spent many years, some of them beautiful, most of them brutal with her husband. She had stayed, never betrayed, never abandoned her family, she had been true. What was it worth? Nothing. She felt numb, bitter, enraged. Her eyes took in the image before her, but the world felt so far away. She had heard the voice that had spoken, but the noise failed to compute. Her mind shut down, unwilling to think. Perhaps this is what shock felt like. She’s wasn’t sure. All Maryse was sure of was that one day she would earn her redemption for the crime of loving a man, who cheated, who lied, who betrayed. That one day she would forgive herself for not seeing what sort of man her husband was. That one day she would forgive herself for not realising his selfishness, his greed. 

“Robert, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to see my son.”

“Alec will never forgive you for this.”

“He doesn’t have a choice. I’m sorry Maryse, but this has to be done, it’s the best way to ensure that the finest survive.” On that final note, he turned, leaving the launch pad and entering the ship, the titanium doors locking closed behind him.

\---

The Exodus ship launched three minutes later, being sent off with the painful howls of children and adults alike. Many pounded still on the doors and walls, as though if they made enough noise the ship might come back for them. 

Two seconds after the ship undocked and the Ark was plunged into darkness.

Standing in the dark, Maryse couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face, her heart was blackened and broken, clenching in despair but she couldn’t help the laugh that broke through her, “You didn’t uncouple properly, have fun burning in hell.”

***


	7. Chapter 7

“Nothing, again.” Alec threw the radio back onto the coffee table, clawing his fingernails down his face as he spoke, recently, this had a become a nasty habit.

“Alexander, you need to see this.” Magnus was currently standing on the balcony, throwing a panicked command over his shoulder, unsure of what was happening.

Alec jumped out of his seat, he could feel the sweat starting to drench his skin in anxiety again, his eyes throbbing, refusing to look upwards as he reached the balcony, “Holy shit.” 

“That’s what your craft looked like when you first came down. Alexander, what if this is them, people are still alive up there.” A grin tried to break it’s way onto Magnus’ face, he was happy that finally Alec may start to feel at home, that something good would come from tonight, “Alexander?”

“Something isn’t right, they're burning up too quickly.”

\---

It wasn’t until the ship entered the Earth’s atmosphere that there was an enormous explosion. The sky turned orange, bursting in blazing colours, billowing outwards. Smoke and balls of fire shot across the sky, rushing outwards. Thousands of pieces of debris rained downwards in a deadly shower. 

A series of new flashes broke out across the night sky, lifting steel and more debris into the dark abyss of the night sky. The fire spread in a great flush of flames, a column of smoke and gas creating a blanket across the horizon. 

The gasses and fluids in the ship exploded changing the flames from red to violets and back through the red spectrum again, soaring and dissipating through the atmosphere as the smoke suffocated the flames. In a painfully mocking motion the remaining scraps of metal continued to flutter to the ground. 

A sob tore through Alec like a giant shard of glass, his eyes flooded with tears, his pulse quickened, his heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. It was too much. Too much, too soon. His body couldn’t handle the grief, opting to slouch into Magnus’ arms where the man waited to catch him. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay my love. I’ve got you.”

\---

Nine days passed with no further word from the Ark. The radio was dead. And the little shimmering dot in the sky where the Ark should be twinkling was dead, gone, completely dull. 

Alec had spent the last nine days unable to comprehend what had happened, but after the initial sob that had torn through his body. He refused to cry. He refused to let the grounders see him weak.

That was all except Magnus.

On the eighth day of silence it had all gotten to be too much.

Alec was leaning against the kitchen counter, too tangled in the dark web that was his mind to notice the other man, until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist, gathering him into Magnus’ strong chest. 

“You need sleep my love.” 

When Alec didn’t protest, Magnus ushered them both to the spare bedroom. Magnus carefully forced Alec to lie down. He fluffed up the pillows under Alec’s head and pulled the covers up under his chin.

“Magnus, can you join me, please, I don’t want to sound childish- but whenever I close my eyes-”

“Shh, you don’t need to explain yourself, of course I’ll stay.” Magnus rounded the bed, staying to his side, allowing Alec to make the first move.

Alec shuffled closer towards the man, placing his ear against Magnus’ chest, finding comfort in the steady beat of his heart. Alec felt the soft caress of Magnus’ fingers on his face but he was unable to look the older man in the eyes . 

The evening sun cast a mellow light throughout the room. Magnus worried his lip between his teeth as the agonising silence simmered between them. At any other time Magnus would have found the act of Alec snuggling against his chest as being hopelessly and adorably endearing but in that moment all it seemed to do was shatter his heart into a million beautifully broken pieces.  
“Alexander…” At this Alec gave a short mewl, begging Magnus to stay quiet and to just hold him.  
\---  
“Magnus!” Magnus woke up bleary eyed and alone in Alec’s bed. He reached a hand across and felt along the mattress but Alec was gone and his side was stone cold, Magnus couldn’t help the flash of sadness that crossed him, he quite like the idea of waking up with the man wrapped in his arms and pressing soft kisses against his warm skin. “Magnus, get yourself out here.”  
“What is it?” Magnus crossed into the balcony, falling dead in his tracks as he saw what Alec was pointing at.  
The Ark. Falling to the ground. No explosions. No screaming. But it wasn’t over yet.  
“The Ark will break up as it enters the atmosphere. Not everyone will survive. But if they spread the people out evenly, then over a 800 people will live. Magnus- there’s a chance my family could survive.”  
“So what do we do my love?”  
“Get as many people as we can to bring medical supplies, and wait for a landing.”  
\---  
The view was wondrous to behold, under the blue and sunlit skies, the lake glistened, teeming with life. There was a chorus of birds singing from the luscious green and orange trees, there was the faint sound of wings beating methodically as they fled from the site, startled by the sounds of man.  
A sense of serenity overcame her as she stared in awe at the expanse of crystal blue water that lay before her. The sun's rays reflecting delicately across the water, dancing as the water rippled.  
She had never seen a sight so beautiful.  
“Mom!” A distant shout, startled her from where she stood.  
Turning she was quickly proven wrong as the sight of her son running down the grassy hill with several others, was truly the most breathtaking thing that she had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! If you have anything to say or enjoyed the fic please leave a comment down below.
> 
> There will be a second part to this story. Including what happens next now the ark is on the ground? Do Alec and Magnus get together? Does Alec find out about the shadow world? And what secret's does the Lightwood family hold?
> 
> Also come and say hi on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic was not beta'd all mistakes are my own


End file.
